SSBU shorts
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: Finally, it has come! The short stories and side arcs of SSBU, all will be here! I'm taking requests, and questions you might have for any of the characters; so all you guys need to do is ask! Rated T, because Amy loves to swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, we all know that Amy is funny as hell in her story, but, what would happen if she went ahead and went into other stories, other universes?**

 **Well, you don't need to ask anymore.**

 **Thisis only the intro, so, if you have a request, just put it in the reviews.**

 **Now then, lets go on!**

* * *

Short 4: Universe jumper (Intro)

It was a nice cold day, with chilly winds blowing the white snow about, even against the tall walls of the mansion.

Inside, it was much warmer, due to a newly installed fire place in the living room, where Sonic, Captain Falcon and Snake sat on the couch, watching some while enjoying the heat.

"Dude, why are you always changing the channel?" Sonic moaned, glaring at the Capitan.

"Because it's so hard to use this damn remote!" The racer yelled, before standing up, shouting, "DAMNIT, ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS WATCH SOME FOOD NETWORK!"

"…And I was cut from the tournament." Snake murmured, sinking into the couch, taking a quick swing of his beer, "It has to be because I was just to damn good."

"Keep dreaming, solider." Sonic murmured, earning a small hiss from the Metal Gear character.

Finally, Captain Falcon couldn't take it, as he stood up on the couch, "If I can't have my cooking channel, the television's soul will be mine!" He yelled, throwing the remote at the television.

But, right before it could hit, the remote stopped in mid air, before floating down slowly onto the coffee table.

Snake's eyes went wide, before looking at the beer, "…I think I've had a bit to much."

"No, you're mind is working just as any other human mind should."

All three eyes went to the doorway, where a certain legendary was standing, purple eyes narrowed in that annoyance that seemed to be etched into his expressions.

"Can we help you, Mewtwo?" Sonic asked, before yawning.

Mewtwo scowled at his ignorance, "I'm only here to ask if Amy is around."

Sonic smirked, before nodding, "That's right, I keep forgetting that you got a girl."

Mewtwo growled lightly, "Is she here?"

"Nope, your girlfriend should be in her room," Sonic said, watching the clone stalk up the stairs, "Good luck, go get'em, tiger!"

Mewtwo groaned, his hand falling over his face, before quickly teleporting up to the fifth floor. He stopped right outside, listening for a sign of Amy inside.

"MEGAN, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE WAFFLES? THEY AREN'T IN MY CLOSET ANYMORE!"

Mewtwo sighed, but not out of annoyance, rather just for the "fun" of it, before knocking.

Seconds later, the door was opened, but what was on the other side made Mewtwo do a double take.

Amy stood there in a dark red tank top, with Japanese characters all over it in gold, with black shorts, and her leather boots. From head to toe, she was covered in maple syrup.

"Oh, hiya, Mewtwo!" Amy said, smiling widely, "You're probably wondering why I'm covered in syrup."

Mewtwo could only nod, before a waffle flew at her head, sticking in her hair, "She's crazy, that's what happened." Megan yelled from what had to be the kitchen.

Amy plucked the waffle off of her head, rubbing syrup on it, before munching on it, "Don't give me that look; I'm not letting all of this Canadian goodness go to waste!"

Mewtwo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please just take a shower, then head over to my room." Mewtwo murmured, questioning his choice of dating the rather crazy water bender-girl.

"Okay!" Amy chirped, before standing on her tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "Love you!" She said, giggling, before closing the door.

Mewtwo found himself smiling fondly, as he walked away, all doubt seeming to fade with the past.

(LINE)

A few minutes later, Amy knocked on the door, dressed in the same thing along with her jacket around her waist, and a towel to dry off her long hair.

She found her boyfriend's room to be a bit messier then normal, with everything pulled away from the middle, the only thing on the carpet being a table with…something on it.

It was a metal machine, about the size of two laptops side to side. It was oddly shaped, with some parts sticking out, weird pipes coming out, with small puffs of smoke popping out every now and then.

"It's an oddity, isn't it?"

Amy whipped around to see that the purple cat was taking noes in the corner of the room, before placing his clipboard down, smiling lightly, "What do you think?"

"Umm…I'd like to know what it is before I reply." Amy said with a small laugh.

Mewtwo nodded, "Well, as you know, after we brought so many here and sent some of them back, we simply don't have the technology to send you all back yet."

Amy nodded, "Right; but what does that have to do with our issue?"

Mewtwo went over to the machine, twisting a few knobs, pushing some buttons, before replying, "I believe that I have found a way to, not only send you back, but it can also send you to other dimensions."

Amy's eyes widened, "Do you think that there is a universe?" She asked.

Mewtwo's eye brow raised, "…There is a good chance that that could be possible."

Amy clapped, jumping up and down, before rushing over to hug the clone, "Thank you so much, you're the best!" Amy said, giggling happily, before backing up, "Could you show me how it works?"

Mewtwo nodded, "It's simple, all you need to do is input the dimension code, then pull the red lever." Mewtwo said, gesturing to the dial, before the lever, "Quite simple, and a very superior design, if I do say so myself."

"Someone's quite proud." Amy murmured, before walking over to it, leaning on the table, "But, you seemed to have spent a lot of time on this."

"You have to idea," Mewtwo murmured, before going over his notes once more, "There are still errors and faults, but the trials will come later on; till then, maybe we could simply hang out?"

Amy nodded, looking back, before smiling up at the clone, "Sure, lets go!"

(LINE)

Later on in the afternoon, Amy was sitting on the counter, as she snacked on a few cookies.

"Damn girl, stop that! You'll lose your figure!"

Amy nearly spewed, before forcing the rest of the cookie down her throat, "Fuck you, Glitchz." She murmured playfully, before flipping her off.

The girl smirked, leaning on the doorway, before standing up straight, "Nice to see you as well, Amy. What's new?"

Amy's expression brightened, "Mewtwo found a way that could send us back home?"

Glitchz's eye twitched a bit, before laughing, "Oh, stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not shitting you, I swear!" Amy protested, dusting off the cookie crumbs off her tank top, before standing in front of Glitchz, arms crossed.

Glitchz smirked, "Dude, if you can prove it, then I'll believe you." She said, being four inches taller, as she looked over Amy's failed attempt to look threatening.

"Well, I hope your ready to shit bricks." Amy said with a smirk, before the two raced for the clones room.

(LINE)

"…What the fuck is that?"

Amy laughed, closing the door of her boyfriend's room. He wasn't here, from what she knew, he was busy with another project, so he wouldn't notice a quick walk in, demonstration, and a walk out.

Right?

"Don't worry, that was my first reaction as well." Amy murmured, before walking over, pressing in random buttons, before placing her hand on the lever, "Look, I'll pull the lever, and the rock will be gone."

Glitchz nodded, "Well, let's see it then." She said with a troublemaking smirk.

Amy matched the look, pushing the pebble in front of the machine, before pulling the lever.

Just like that, everything went down hill.

Amy looked at it with wide eyes, as it began to rumble, steaming, as the machine began to emit many different colors, all of them seeming to gather around Amy, "Umm…Glitchz…?" Amy said, looking up at him with confusion and a bit of fear, before a loud tear sounded, pushing everything around it back.

Glitchz was flung back, flying into the wall, before groaning. Once her vision cleared, she stood up, only to feel like falling over once again.

Where Amy once was, a grease spot.

Oh, Glitchz was gonna shit bricks, alright. She was gonna shit a bunch of other things when Mewtwo found out.

"Oh my God, how do I tell Amy's boyfriend that she might be dead? AGAIN?"

God must have been feeling like an ass, because right then, the door opened, Mewtwo coming in, "…Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"Umm… don't panic," Glitchz started, staring at the grease spot, "But, your girlfriend is either dead, or, she's in another dimension."

…

"Explain…NOW…"

"As long as you don't make me shit bricks."

"…Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Alrighty then guys! If you can give me pointers, I'd happily use them, and any requests will be used as long as I (hopefully) know the fandom.**

 **Anyway guys, nothing else to really say, so, cya later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, we all know that Amy is funny as hell in her story, but, what would happen if she went ahead and went into other stories, other universes?**

 **Well, you don't need to ask anymore.**

 **Thisis only the intro, so, if you have a request, just put it in the reviews.**

 **Now then, lets go on!**

* * *

Short 4: Universe jumper (Intro)

It was a nice cold day, with chilly winds blowing the white snow about, even against the tall walls of the mansion.

Inside, it was much warmer, due to a newly installed fire place in the living room, where Sonic, Captain Falcon and Snake sat on the couch, watching some while enjoying the heat.

"Dude, why are you always changing the channel?" Sonic moaned, glaring at the Capitan.

"Because it's so hard to use this damn remote!" The racer yelled, before standing up, shouting, "DAMNIT, ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS WATCH SOME FOOD NETWORK!"

"…And I was cut from the tournament." Snake murmured, sinking into the couch, taking a quick swing of his beer, "It has to be because I was just to damn good."

"Keep dreaming, solider." Sonic murmured, earning a small hiss from the Metal Gear character.

Finally, Captain Falcon couldn't take it, as he stood up on the couch, "If I can't have my cooking channel, the television's soul will be mine!" He yelled, throwing the remote at the television.

But, right before it could hit, the remote stopped in mid air, before floating down slowly onto the coffee table.

Snake's eyes went wide, before looking at the beer, "…I think I've had a bit to much."

"No, you're mind is working just as any other human mind should."

All three eyes went to the doorway, where a certain legendary was standing, purple eyes narrowed in that annoyance that seemed to be etched into his expressions.

"Can we help you, Mewtwo?" Sonic asked, before yawning.

Mewtwo scowled at his ignorance, "I'm only here to ask if Amy is around."

Sonic smirked, before nodding, "That's right, I keep forgetting that you got a girl."

Mewtwo growled lightly, "Is she here?"

"Nope, your girlfriend should be in her room," Sonic said, watching the clone stalk up the stairs, "Good luck, go get'em, tiger!"

Mewtwo groaned, his hand falling over his face, before quickly teleporting up to the fifth floor. He stopped right outside, listening for a sign of Amy inside.

"MEGAN, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE WAFFLES? THEY AREN'T IN MY CLOSET ANYMORE!"

Mewtwo sighed, but not out of annoyance, rather just for the "fun" of it, before knocking.

Seconds later, the door was opened, but what was on the other side made Mewtwo do a double take.

Amy stood there in a dark red tank top, with Japanese characters all over it in gold, with black shorts, and her leather boots. From head to toe, she was covered in maple syrup.

"Oh, hiya, Mewtwo!" Amy said, smiling widely, "You're probably wondering why I'm covered in syrup."

Mewtwo could only nod, before a waffle flew at her head, sticking in her hair, "She's crazy, that's what happened." Megan yelled from what had to be the kitchen.

Amy plucked the waffle off of her head, rubbing syrup on it, before munching on it, "Don't give me that look; I'm not letting all of this Canadian goodness go to waste!"

Mewtwo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please just take a shower, then head over to my room." Mewtwo murmured, questioning his choice of dating the rather crazy water bender-girl.

"Okay!" Amy chirped, before standing on her tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "Love you!" She said, giggling, before closing the door.

Mewtwo found himself smiling fondly, as he walked away, all doubt seeming to fade with the past.

(LINE)

A few minutes later, Amy knocked on the door, dressed in the same thing along with her jacket around her waist, and a towel to dry off her long hair.

She found her boyfriend's room to be a bit messier then normal, with everything pulled away from the middle, the only thing on the carpet being a table with…something on it.

It was a metal machine, about the size of two laptops side to side. It was oddly shaped, with some parts sticking out, weird pipes coming out, with small puffs of smoke popping out every now and then.

"It's an oddity, isn't it?"

Amy whipped around to see that the purple cat was taking noes in the corner of the room, before placing his clipboard down, smiling lightly, "What do you think?"

"Umm…I'd like to know what it is before I reply." Amy said with a small laugh.

Mewtwo nodded, "Well, as you know, after we brought so many here and sent some of them back, we simply don't have the technology to send you all back yet."

Amy nodded, "Right; but what does that have to do with our issue?"

Mewtwo went over to the machine, twisting a few knobs, pushing some buttons, before replying, "I believe that I have found a way to, not only send you back, but it can also send you to other dimensions."

Amy's eyes widened, "Do you think that there is a universe?" She asked.

Mewtwo's eye brow raised, "…There is a good chance that that could be possible."

Amy clapped, jumping up and down, before rushing over to hug the clone, "Thank you so much, you're the best!" Amy said, giggling happily, before backing up, "Could you show me how it works?"

Mewtwo nodded, "It's simple, all you need to do is input the dimension code, then pull the red lever." Mewtwo said, gesturing to the dial, before the lever, "Quite simple, and a very superior design, if I do say so myself."

"Someone's quite proud." Amy murmured, before walking over to it, leaning on the table, "But, you seemed to have spent a lot of time on this."

"You have to idea," Mewtwo murmured, before going over his notes once more, "There are still errors and faults, but the trials will come later on; till then, maybe we could simply hang out?"

Amy nodded, looking back, before smiling up at the clone, "Sure, lets go!"

(LINE)

Later on in the afternoon, Amy was sitting on the counter, as she snacked on a few cookies.

"Damn girl, stop that! You'll lose your figure!"

Amy nearly spewed, before forcing the rest of the cookie down her throat, "Fuck you, Glitchz." She murmured playfully, before flipping her off.

The girl smirked, leaning on the doorway, before standing up straight, "Nice to see you as well, Amy. What's new?"

Amy's expression brightened, "Mewtwo found a way that could send us back home?"

Glitchz's eye twitched a bit, before laughing, "Oh, stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not shitting you, I swear!" Amy protested, dusting off the cookie crumbs off her tank top, before standing in front of Glitchz, arms crossed.

Glitchz smirked, "Dude, if you can prove it, then I'll believe you." She said, being four inches taller, as she looked over Amy's failed attempt to look threatening.

"Well, I hope your ready to shit bricks." Amy said with a smirk, before the two raced for the clones room.

(LINE)

"…What the fuck is that?"

Amy laughed, closing the door of her boyfriend's room. He wasn't here, from what she knew, he was busy with another project, so he wouldn't notice a quick walk in, demonstration, and a walk out.

Right?

"Don't worry, that was my first reaction as well." Amy murmured, before walking over, pressing in random buttons, before placing her hand on the lever, "Look, I'll pull the lever, and the rock will be gone."

Glitchz nodded, "Well, let's see it then." She said with a troublemaking smirk.

Amy matched the look, pushing the pebble in front of the machine, before pulling the lever.

Just like that, everything went down hill.

Amy looked at it with wide eyes, as it began to rumble, steaming, as the machine began to emit many different colors, all of them seeming to gather around Amy, "Umm…Glitchz…?" Amy said, looking up at him with confusion and a bit of fear, before a loud tear sounded, pushing everything around it back.

Glitchz was flung back, flying into the wall, before groaning. Once her vision cleared, she stood up, only to feel like falling over once again.

Where Amy once was, a grease spot.

Oh, Glitchz was gonna shit bricks, alright. She was gonna shit a bunch of other things when Mewtwo found out.

"Oh my God, how do I tell Amy's boyfriend that she might be dead? AGAIN?"

God must have been feeling like an ass, because right then, the door opened, Mewtwo coming in, "…Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"Umm… don't panic," Glitchz started, staring at the grease spot, "But, your girlfriend is either dead, or, she's in another dimension."

…

"Explain…NOW…"

"As long as you don't make me shit bricks."

"…Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Alrighty then guys! If you can give me pointers, I'd happily use them, and any requests will be used as long as I (hopefully) know the fandom.**

 **Anyway guys, nothing else to really say, so, cya later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is short number three!**

 **I'd like to start off by saying thank you guys for reviewing...And I'd like to tell ThePizzaMonster to fuck off.**

 **I tried to ignore you in my last story, but right now, I'll sayi it right off the at; go back to hell.**

 **...Anyway, with that said, ONWARD! For you shipping people, this'll be a real treat!**

 **...Or it'll murder all your hopes for future shippings...**

* * *

Short 3: Chance

It was evening in the smash mansion, with the sun making it hell for anyone who didn't have AC on hand.

"Dude, it's so fucking hot!" Amy moaned, lying down the ground of Megan's floor, while Megan rushed about, glasses crooked on her nose.

"Uhuh."

"Why did the AC have to breakdown on us now?"

"Uhuh."

"I mean, Mario should have fixed that thing- wait, what are you doing?" Amy asked, finally getting off of her lazy ass, before looking over Megan's shoulder.

Megan had been pulling a few things out of her dresser, lying them all out on her bed, "I'm sorting." Megan said simply, before pulling one outfit from the bed, "I think I like this one best."

Amy shrugged, "You know I've never been one with the fanciful; but if you say so, is true." Amy murmured, before her stomach growled, "I'm going to get a bite to eat, Be right back."

Megan barely nodded, before Amy left outside the door. As she walked down the stairs, something seemed to bother her, like that irritating scratch that, no matter how hard you try, you'll never get it.

Before Amy could get into the kitchen, however, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the cookies.

"NO, MY COOKIES! NOT THE COOKIES, ANYTHING BUT COOKIES, YOU MONSTER!"

Violet sighed, having finally found a cleared hallway, before clasping her hand over Amy's mouth, "Will you please try to be rational and let me speak? I'll make it short, and if you want, you can listen to the rest later."

Amy nodded quickly, anything for the cookies calling her name at the moment, "Mmhmh hmph!"

Violet nodded, removing her hand, before saying, "…Randy's getting ready for a date with Megan."

At first Amy led a confused expression, but then, that shipping part of any anime person exploded out, as her eyes went wider then any Asian eyes should be, jaw on the ground, before she began to bounce, about go on and ask a hell of a lot of questions, only to have Violet stop her, "Do you want me to explain or do you want to waste time?"

"Details." Amy said, looking as if she had been recovering from a heart attack, "But first, you're not shitting me, right?"

"I don't have time to waste for that," violet murmured, before grabbing hold of Amy's shoulders, "Now, listen carefully, because I'll only say this once. Randy asked Megan if she wanted to hang out with him at La Latte café, and because she said yes, he panicked and asked me for help. He's planning on trying to get closer to Megan-."

"Wait now, hold up now." Amy said, "Why get closer?"

Violet gave her a look, before slapping her across the face, "Are you blind? Do you need Megan's glasses?"

"Not as much as I need pain meds!" Amy yelled back.

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why did I ever think to speak to you about this issue?" She hissed, before glaring at her, "Look, Amy, Randy's had a crush for a while now, and because I persuaded him, he basically asked Megan out, and now, since he's like every other single guy and shy as fuck around the girl he likes, he needs a wingman."

Amy shrugged, "Okay, why do you need me for this?"

Violet sighed, "Tell me, Amy, who is Megan's best friend?"

"Umm, me?"

"And, do tell, who knows Megan the best?"

"Umm, me?"

"Then, who would be my best bet of giving my twin brother a chance at getting the girl of his dreams?"

"Umm…a life filled wit videogames and YouTube since he's got no chance?"

"…What the- you know what, fuck it, all I'm trying to say that I need your help to give my brother a chance of love."

Amy gave her a look, personally, she loved playing matchmaker, but most of all of her pairs were full of crack, "…Fine, but the only reason I'll do it is because I like Randy as a friend…And because, if Megan goes cold shoulder on him, like every other person that liked her, I want to get it on video for the world to enjoy."

"…I'm starting to rethink my life here…"

"Don't worry, I'm always questioning my life!"

"…The crap I put up with for my brother…"

(LINE)

Randy looked around, having dressed in a nice dark purple dress shirt and dress pants, before looking over his watch, which looked very expensive, and yet, he got it for ten dollars at a yard sale.

Total score, right?

"Where is she!?" He murmured, before looking over to some tall potted plants, "Am I too early? Am I too late? Did she decide to bail?"

"Calm down, Randy." He heard Violet's in his ear, the sound slightly covered with static due to the ear piece, "You're over thinking everything."

"Yeah," He heard Amy say, "Knowing Nutmeg, she's finishing up some Legend of Zelda, or she's training up her Pokémon. Either way, she should be here soon."

Randy heard the sound of a slap, and an "Owl!" before Violet sighed, "…Nutmeg?"

"I have nicknames for all," Amy muttered, "Isn't that right, Sir Randy Screwton?"

Randy could help but begin to laugh hysterically, only to have someone right behind him clear her throat, "Umm, Randy; are you okay?"

Randy whipped around, nearly having a heart attack, before spotting Megan. She was dressed casually, a Legend of Zelda t shirt, along with some black skinny jeans. She pushed her glasses up, "Randy? Is something wrong?"

"Umm, n-no, not a-at all!" Randy said, cursing himself for sounding like that.

"Dude, so smooth," Amy murmured, "Don't act like you've got a stick up your ass! Act like yourself."

He heard Violet scowl," Well, what are you waiting for? Complement her looks, open the door for her; be a gentleman!"

Randy jumped, before nodding slightly, "So, you look nice tonight, Megan."

Megan looked down, confused, "Umm, thanks?" She murmured.

Randy could hear someone face palming, while Amy laughed in the background, "Dude, you didn't need to be so blunt about it!" Amy yelled, before going back to laughing.

"Just try to be a gentleman," Violet murmured, "Just be yourself, be calm."

"I'm only calm around machines." Randy muttered, before opening the door for Megan, who nodded in thanks before walking in.

"Then pretend that Megan is a machine." Violet hissed, "You should have already put that together."

"Yeah, what Vivi said!" Amy said, before earning another slap to the back of the head, another sharp "ow!" could be heard, before Ay went on, "I mean, half the time, she acts as cold as stone! It should be easy to see her as a machine!"

"She's not a machine!" Randy hissed, as he sat down, but, due to be a bit to loud, Megan gave him a look.

"What was that?" Megan asked, as se sat down.

"Umm…I said that I'm into the byzantine." Randy murmured. Megan gave him a look, as Randy sat down, "So, how have ya been?"

He could hear Amy laughing in the ear piece, "Dude, of all the questions, you ask that one?" She yelled, before going back into her laughter.

"If you want to ask her questions to get to know her better, you got to try and use something out-of-the-book." Violet murmured, causing a cold sweat to run down Randy's forehead.

He had just wanted this to be a fun hang out, but thanks to the general-like Violet and the happy-go-lucky Amy, this was quickly turning into date night disaster.

"Umm, randy, did you hear what I said?" Megan questioned, snapping him out of his dazed mind.

"I'm sorry, my mind was drifting," He murmured, before his eyes went wide, "But, it's not because you're boring, you're not boring! I mean, I'm sorry that I ever brought that up, I didn't mean to-."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Megan murmured, a slight smirk on her face. It was now that she realized why Amy loved teasing so much; the expression on his face was pretty priceless, "I was just saying that I favor the color pink."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "I'm surprised that Amy's best friend likes her most hated color." He said, before stopping himself, holding both hands over his mouth.

"…Well, you fucked up." Amy murmured, even yet, he could hear the amused smirk on her voice, "Run."

Violet could be heard growling, "First off, Amy, shut up. Second up, Randy, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry!" Randy yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration, earning many weird looks from others around them.

"There is no need to apologize," Megan insisted, waving over a waiter, "I've grown use to that type of humor, as you asked, how do you think I get along with Amy?"

He heard someone breathe out in relief, most likely Amy, "And, just like that, the island of Randy was able to somehow avoid hurricane Megan." Amy murmured, "And now, for the sports section of our smashing news report."

"I only have so much patience for you, Stone." Violet growled, before clearing her throat, "Well, go ahead and order something, make some small talk, we'll try to help you out."

"Yeah," He murmured, before watching as Hank was sent over, "Hey, buddy; can I get an iced mocha, and whatever she would like."

"I'll have a warm Oolong tea." Megan said, nodding with a smile as Hank left. She then gave Randy a calculating look, one that would make any man gulp with fear, "So, Randy, do you have anything in particular you would like to converse about?"

Randy shook his head, hoping to simply live through the night, "Not really, just chatting about anything works."

"Okay," Megan said, a bit too sweetly, "May I ask why you invited me here?"

Randy laughed, but it sounded nervous and forced, as he tried to casually lean forward onto the table, "Well, I just wanted to get to know the group a bit more."

"But why me, and not anyone else?" Megan asked, "Am I important, in some reason or another?"

"I just thought that it would be easiest to hang out with you." Randy replied, seeing this talk as a sort of chess game. If he made the right moves, he could have a better chance.

Megan nodded, smirking, "But, you already hang out with Jayden and Alec, why hang out with me?"

"Because…Well, I just wanted to hang out with you." Randy murmured, the talk slowly getting more and more awkward.

"I thought that you just wanted to get to know me more," Megan said quietly, her glasses flashing evilly, "Or was that just a huge lie to keep me around?"

"Umm...Randy, he just check-mated you." Amy murmured.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Violet murmured, before yelling, "Change the subject!"

Randy laughed nervously, "So, that weather-."

"Wait, I've got another question for you." Megan said, enjoying it as she slowly watched Randy lose it, "Why are you talking to Violet and Amy on the earpiece?"

All was quiet, before Amy whispered, "Just pretend that she's nuts."

"I'll have you know, Amy, I'm not as stupid as you are." Megan murmured, before pulling the ear piece out with her psychic power, looking it over, "And Violet, I know that you wouldn't do something like this without a good reason."

The earpiece was silent, before Violet sighed, "Randy wanted our help for the night for…'obvious' reasons."

Megan gave the earpiece, before looking back at Randy, "Is that true?"

Randy gulped down his fear once again. Think, think, how would Amy get out of this?

"Hey, do you want to hear a funny-."

"Randy, don't pull an Amy; I want the damn truth."

Randy gulped, only an Amy could pull off an Amy.

"damn right. Now, explain." Megan said, crushing the earpiece, before lying in on the table, just around the same time Hank gave the two there drinks, seeing that they were in the middle of something, before quickly walking away.

Randy pulled at his collar, before sucking it up. He was a man, and men don't run from something as small as spilling a few secrets, "The truth is…Ikindasortareallylikeyou."

Megan gave him a look, "…Come again?"

Randy the man took a deep breath, turns out, even men had trouble with emotions, "Well, you see…I might have grown to admire you…And maybe I have a crush on you…"

Megan nodded, her smirk fading into her usual expressionless face, "So, do you like me, or not?"

Randy rubbed the back of his head, before sighing, "…Megan, I do have a crush on you."

Randy was ready to be rejected, to be slapped, or to be simply snapped out of existence, only to have Megan smile lightly, leaning back, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Randy gave her a look, "…Come again?"

"I can read your mind, Randy." Megan said casually, sipping her tea, "I've known for a long time now that you liked me, so, naturally I'd know from before you asked me out for coffee that you'd at least TRY to make a move."

Randy looked up at her with a bit of hope, "…So, you're okay with that?"

"Not exactly," Megan muttered, "I don't exactly appreciate you trying to pretend to be someone else to try and get me, because honestly, Randy, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend to begin with." The entire time, the only expression on her face was a light smile, "I like you for you, Randy. You're smart, you're witty; you know how to learn from fails, get better from mistakes. You being yourself is amazing; I don't see why you try to be someone else."

Rand couldn't help but feel confused, "…What are you trying to say, Megan?"

"I'm saying that I'm not looking for a boyfriend; and that I only see you as a friend." Megan said coldly, before standing up, pulling some cash out of her pocket, before placing it onto the table, standing up as she did, "Thus, I'll have to turn down your advances."

Just like that, Randy's heart was shattered. He felt like Megan had reached into her chest, ripped his heart out, and then proceeded to slowly squeeze the blood out, "I-I understand." He murmured, before slumping over, defeated.

His head peered up soon after, at the sound of Megan laughing, "You silly boy!" She exclaimed, before walking over, standing at his side, "It's true, I'm not looking for a boyfriend, nor do I really want one; but, if you could somehow persuade me to give it a try, I wouldn't mind being with you."

Randy's mood instantly perked up, "Y-you mean it?"

Megan laughed again, a nice airy tone that wasn't as loud and chipmunk-like as Amy's silly one, and yet, it made him want to laugh as well, "Yes, I mean it. But, I'll warn you now, it won't be easy."

"I think I can make that work." Randy said, about to hug her, only to hold her hand out, blocking him.

"Nada," Megan said, "Till you prove yourself; we're just friends."

"Okay, fine, sure." Randy said, excited, before clearing his throat, "I mean, that's cool."

Megan laughed again, waving, as she left. Just like that, Randy felt like he had a chance. A very slim chance to win over the psychic, but a chance none the less.

(LINE)

(Extra)

Amy and Violet conversed in Violet's room, before looking up at Randy as he walked in, "Well? What happened?" Violet immediately jumped on her brother.

"Yeah, details on what she did!" Amy said, waiting for what seemed to be a good story.

"Well," Randy muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I have a girlfriend, but, I don't have a girlfriend."

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

* * *

 **Tell me in the reviews, who saw it coming?**

 **Looking into the future, I'll be having chapters about when Amy goes into other worlds, just to see how she interacts with people like Miu. Note, also in reviews, tell me what worlds you want Amy to visit, and if you have any questions for any characters, put them in!**

 **For the questions, just to avoid being flagged or whatever, send them to me in the PM's!**

 **Also, unless you guys say otherwise, most worlds will be anime worlds, and some might connect to stories I've written and some that are yet to come!**

 **Trust me when I say, I've got a lot of stories.**

 **Nothing else to really say, so, bye bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, we all know that Amy is funny as hell in her story, but, what would happen if she went ahead and went into other stories, other universes?**

 **Well, you don't need to ask anymore.**

 **Thisis only the intro, so, if you have a request, just put it in the reviews.**

 **Now then, lets go on!**

* * *

Short 4: Universe jumper (Intro)

It was a nice cold day, with chilly winds blowing the white snow about, even against the tall walls of the mansion.

Inside, it was much warmer, due to a newly installed fire place in the living room, where Sonic, Captain Falcon and Snake sat on the couch, watching some while enjoying the heat.

"Dude, why are you always changing the channel?" Sonic moaned, glaring at the Capitan.

"Because it's so hard to use this damn remote!" The racer yelled, before standing up, shouting, "DAMNIT, ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS WATCH SOME FOOD NETWORK!"

"…And I was cut from the tournament." Snake murmured, sinking into the couch, taking a quick swing of his beer, "It has to be because I was just to damn good."

"Keep dreaming, solider." Sonic murmured, earning a small hiss from the Metal Gear character.

Finally, Captain Falcon couldn't take it, as he stood up on the couch, "If I can't have my cooking channel, the television's soul will be mine!" He yelled, throwing the remote at the television.

But, right before it could hit, the remote stopped in mid air, before floating down slowly onto the coffee table.

Snake's eyes went wide, before looking at the beer, "…I think I've had a bit to much."

"No, you're mind is working just as any other human mind should."

All three eyes went to the doorway, where a certain legendary was standing, purple eyes narrowed in that annoyance that seemed to be etched into his expressions.

"Can we help you, Mewtwo?" Sonic asked, before yawning.

Mewtwo scowled at his ignorance, "I'm only here to ask if Amy is around."

Sonic smirked, before nodding, "That's right, I keep forgetting that you got a girl."

Mewtwo growled lightly, "Is she here?"

"Nope, your girlfriend should be in her room," Sonic said, watching the clone stalk up the stairs, "Good luck, go get'em, tiger!"

Mewtwo groaned, his hand falling over his face, before quickly teleporting up to the fifth floor. He stopped right outside, listening for a sign of Amy inside.

"MEGAN, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE WAFFLES? THEY AREN'T IN MY CLOSET ANYMORE!"

Mewtwo sighed, but not out of annoyance, rather just for the "fun" of it, before knocking.

Seconds later, the door was opened, but what was on the other side made Mewtwo do a double take.

Amy stood there in a dark red tank top, with Japanese characters all over it in gold, with black shorts, and her leather boots. From head to toe, she was covered in maple syrup.

"Oh, hiya, Mewtwo!" Amy said, smiling widely, "You're probably wondering why I'm covered in syrup."

Mewtwo could only nod, before a waffle flew at her head, sticking in her hair, "She's crazy, that's what happened." Megan yelled from what had to be the kitchen.

Amy plucked the waffle off of her head, rubbing syrup on it, before munching on it, "Don't give me that look; I'm not letting all of this Canadian goodness go to waste!"

Mewtwo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please just take a shower, then head over to my room." Mewtwo murmured, questioning his choice of dating the rather crazy water bender-girl.

"Okay!" Amy chirped, before standing on her tippy toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "Love you!" She said, giggling, before closing the door.

Mewtwo found himself smiling fondly, as he walked away, all doubt seeming to fade with the past.

* * *

A few minutes later, Amy knocked on the door, dressed in the same thing along with her jacket around her waist, and a towel to dry off her long hair.

She found her boyfriend's room to be a bit messier then normal, with everything pulled away from the middle, the only thing on the carpet being a table with…something on it.

It was a metal machine, about the size of two laptops side to side. It was oddly shaped, with some parts sticking out, weird pipes coming out, with small puffs of smoke popping out every now and then.

"It's an oddity, isn't it?"

Amy whipped around to see that the purple cat was taking noes in the corner of the room, before placing his clipboard down, smiling lightly, "What do you think?"

"Umm…I'd like to know what it is before I reply." Amy said with a small laugh.

Mewtwo nodded, "Well, as you know, after we brought so many here and sent some of them back, we simply don't have the technology to send you all back yet."

Amy nodded, "Right; but what does that have to do with our issue?"

Mewtwo went over to the machine, twisting a few knobs, pushing some buttons, before replying, "I believe that I have found a way to, not only send you back, but it can also send you to other dimensions."

Amy's eyes widened, "Do you think that there is a universe?" She asked.

Mewtwo's eye brow raised, "…There is a good chance that that could be possible."

Amy clapped, jumping up and down, before rushing over to hug the clone, "Thank you so much, you're the best!" Amy said, giggling happily, before backing up, "Could you show me how it works?"

Mewtwo nodded, "It's simple, all you need to do is input the dimension code, then pull the red lever." Mewtwo said, gesturing to the dial, before the lever, "Quite simple, and a very superior design, if I do say so myself."

"Someone's quite proud." Amy murmured, before walking over to it, leaning on the table, "But, you seemed to have spent a lot of time on this."

"You have to idea," Mewtwo murmured, before going over his notes once more, "There are still errors and faults, but the trials will come later on; till then, maybe we could simply hang out?"

Amy nodded, looking back, before smiling up at the clone, "Sure, lets go!"

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Amy was sitting on the counter, as she snacked on a few cookies.

"Damn girl, stop that! You'll lose your figure!"

Amy nearly spewed, before forcing the rest of the cookie down her throat, "Fuck you, Glitchz." She murmured playfully, before flipping her off.

The girl smirked, leaning on the doorway, before standing up straight, "Nice to see you as well, Amy. What's new?"

Amy's expression brightened, "Mewtwo found a way that could send us back home?"

Glitchz's eye twitched a bit, before laughing, "Oh, stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not shitting you, I swear!" Amy protested, dusting off the cookie crumbs off her tank top, before standing in front of Glitchz, arms crossed.

Glitchz smirked, "Dude, if you can prove it, then I'll believe you." She said, being four inches taller, as she looked over Amy's failed attempt to look threatening.

"Well, I hope your ready to shit bricks." Amy said with a smirk, before the two raced for the clones room.

* * *

"…What the fuck is that?"

Amy laughed, closing the door of her boyfriend's room. He wasn't here, from what she knew, he was busy with another project, so he wouldn't notice a quick walk in, demonstration, and a walk out.

Right?

"Don't worry, that was my first reaction as well." Amy murmured, before walking over, pressing in random buttons, before placing her hand on the lever, "Look, I'll pull the lever, and the rock will be gone."

Glitchz nodded, "Well, let's see it then." She said with a troublemaking smirk.

Amy matched the look, pushing the pebble in front of the machine, before pulling the lever.

Just like that, everything went down hill.

Amy looked at it with wide eyes, as it began to rumble, steaming, as the machine began to emit many different colors, all of them seeming to gather around Amy, "Umm…Glitchz…?" Amy said, looking up at him with confusion and a bit of fear, before a loud tear sounded, pushing everything around it back.

Glitchz was flung back, flying into the wall, before groaning. Once her vision cleared, she stood up, only to feel like falling over once again.

Where Amy once was, a grease spot.

Oh, Glitchz was gonna shit bricks, alright. She was gonna shit a bunch of other things when Mewtwo found out.

"Oh my God, how do I tell Amy's boyfriend that she might be dead? AGAIN?"

God must have been feeling like an ass, because right then, the door opened, Mewtwo coming in, "…Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

"Umm… don't panic," Glitchz started, staring at the grease spot, "But, your girlfriend is either dead, or, she's in another dimension."

…

"Explain…NOW…"

"As long as you don't make me shit bricks."

"…Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Alrighty then guys! If you can give me pointers, I'd happily use them, and any requests will be used as long as I (hopefully) know the fandom.**

 **Anyway guys, nothing else to really say, so, cya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then, guys! I've been waiting a while to write this Universe jumper chapter, and finally here it is!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Now read it!**

 **Go on!**

 **Skip this beginning author's note!**

 **No? You don't want to?**

 **TOO BAD, HERE'S THE STORY!**

* * *

Universe jumper, Pt. 1  
Amy, the naughty-funny type!

The very fabric of space and time was wonderful, a sort of long tube similar to a rainbow, flowing through what looked like space, while other tubes flowed to other places.

These very tubes were the gateways to different worlds, the very strings that brought the different universes together.

"AHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA PUKE!"

Did I mention that it was one hell of a rollercoaster?

"MY GOD, MAKE IT STOP!"

Amy found herself sliding down the tube of space and time, and if you haven't guessed yet, the process doesn't agree with your stomach.

But, as soon as she had been sucked in, the universe was all like, "Eww, did I swallow a human? Gross!" Before spitting her out.

Amy felt gravity take over, the wind ripping at her hair, before looking down. She seemed to be falling from the sky, below her was a huge court yard, with a bunch of…Oh my God…

"Are those pink buildings!?" She yelled, slowly getting closer, before seeing the lay out. With all the kids in uniform, this place was either a private school, or a child slavery program.

Gotta be number two, right?

She yelped, as she landed on the roof of one of the buildings, face first.

Unfortunately, "ow" wasn't the first thing to come to mind.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK OF ALL THIS FUCKERY FUCKING FUCKTARD!?" Amy yelled, before standing up, looking down at all the kids who were looking up at the roof she was on, jaws hanging low, "What? Never seen a girl fall from the sky?"

"Are you an angel from heaven?" A little girl, first grade, asked.

Amy smirked, before yelling, "Nope; in fact, I crawled my way out of hell!"

The girl gave her a look, before running off with her friends.

"…And that's how you give nightmares to Christians." Amy murmured, before turning around, finding a door, "I really hope that this leads to the ground level…I don't want to have to fall onto the ground level from here…"

She ripped the locked door open, finding a series of stairs going down, "Hell yeah."

* * *

Once she reached ground level, all the students seemed to either be in class or at home, as the court yard was empty.

"Okay, focus." Amy murmured, rubbing the sides of her head, "I seem to be stuck in a school…That alone is the worse thing in the world. School lunch is bad…wait, no, gotta focus…what was I thinking again?"

"What are you doing out here, princess?"

Amy jumped, surprised by the sudden appearance, before turning around to see a pale blond French boy behind her, his violet eyes brightening with his smile.

"Who the hell are you calling a princess!?" She yelled, slapping him sharply across the face.

"Oh, you got burned, boss!"

Amy turned around sharply to see two twin boys leaning on each other. They both had orange hair, mischievous golden eyes to match there smirks.

"God, I'm surrounded." Amy murmured, "Gee, I wonder if this is how Violet and Megan feel-."

"So, what are you doing out here? You don't look familiar, does she, Takashi?" She turned again to see a short blond boy, a tall dark haired boy standing behind her.

"Mmm." The taller one said, before nodding, "Yep."

Amy gulped, unsure of how the taller boy would react. Se had a feeling that, in this world, if she were to summon Sin. She won't get away with the murder, "Umm, you know what? I've already fallen out of the sky, I really don't want anything else at the moment-."

"But you won't be able to get out of this one, miss."

Amy gulped, the darker tone being so similar to Mewtwo when he got mad, before she turned around. Another boy stood here, his raven hair combed to the side, dark grey eyes outlined by his glasses.

Next to him, a girl with short blue hair, pulling into a side ponytail, and emerald eyes stood, her whole stance screaming "DON'T NOTICE ME", while the boys arm came around her waist.

"…Why is the girl wearing a boy's uniform?" She asked bluntly, causing said girl to try and hide behind the braniac-looking kid.

The blond pale guy laughed, "Now then, Miu's wearing that because of reasons!"

"One, I think you meant to say 'Ryu', boss-" One of the twins started.

"-And two, Tamaki, we have Haruhi do the same thing." The other ended.

"Hikaru and Karou are having fun messing with the new girl, aren't they, Takashi?" The short blond asked.

"Mmm." Takashi said.

"We're all straying from the main point here, gentlemen." The boy with glasses said, "Honey senpai, Mori senpai, I need you two to go and get Haruhi, tell her that we'll be arriving to the host club shortly." E then glared at Amy causing her to flinch a bit, "We first need to work with her."

"You're n-not going to h-hurt her, are y-you, Kyoya?" The girl behind her seemed to whispered, clutching tightly to the back of his jacket.

Amy nearly barfed, as the boy's expression softened, "I don't plan on that, Miu; but, she will have to do something in return for all the damaged she's caused."

Amy scowled, "damage? What the hell did I do to pink high?"

Kyoya pointed bluntly at the roof Amy had fallen onto. Only now did she notice the dents in the sides of the roof, looking like it was hit by a meteor rather then Amy herself.

"How were you able to fall from that far up and not die…What's your name?" The small blond asked, titling his head to the side.

Amy couldn't help but smile a bit, "Amy, Amy Stone." She murmured, before whispering, "I'm not really a normal girl."

Honey senpai's eyes lit up, "Are you American?"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, hundred percent, kid."

Tamaki gasped, before getting onto one knee, holding one of her hands, "Wow, what an honor to have an American princess here! I am not worthy of your grace-."

"Oh, shut up." Amy muttered, pulling her hand away n slight disgust, "I'm a taken girl…That, and being princess of the land of obesity and diabetes is not a good thing."

The twins laughed, and before she knew it, they were both next to her, leaning on each of her sides, "You know, boss, we should take her back with us-."

"-you know, just to hang out." The other one said.

"Can we keep her, boss?" They said in unison.

Kyoya sighed, "Well, maybe she can work off the damages…"

"I don't m-mind." Miu murmured quietly, walking into the building behind her boyfriend.

Amy tried to turn, simply run and escape, only to have the twins close in on her, "Now now, commoner, you can't run from us." One of them said, Hikaru, Amy thought.

Hell if she knew, they looked the same!

Amy sighed, allowing them to lead her into the pink building, each step taken with a slight cringe.

"This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

Haruhi sighed, looking up at the clock, while guests sat at the tables, chatting as they waited, "Where are they…?"

"We're back, Haruhi!"

"Oh my, they're back…" Haruhi said in her monotone voice, before looking the group over, 'Hey, what's with the girl-?"

"I know my rights!" Amy yelled, while Hikaru and Karou walked her over to the dressing room. They gave each other a smirk, before throwing her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, what was that about?" Haruhi asked Hikaru, who only shrugged.

"Can't tell, ask the boss." He said, before following Karou over to there guests.

Haruhi sighed, "I'll just get to the bottom of it myself." She murmured, before approaching the door. She knocked on it, "Hello?"

"The American-Asian girl isn't here right now, leave a message after the beep!" Came a voice form the other side, "Beep you!"

Haruhi looked at the door, confused, "I'm going to come in, okay?"

She heard a feral growl, before opening the door, "Hello?"

Inside was a girl a bit taller then she was, grey eyes narrowed, long dark hair messy, "Hi. How you doing?"

"Okay?" Haruhi murmured, before giving her a look, "Why are you here?"

"You won't believe me."

"Please, these guys make me stay around just because I broke a vase accidently. Try me."

"…I fell from the sky."

"…"

"Told ya."

Haruhi sighed, "So, you're the girl that yelled that she crawled out of hell?"

"Yep, that's me." Amy said, before smiling, "Where are my lack of manners? My bad, I'm still a bit sour about being here. Name's Amy, Amy Stone."

"Haruhi." Haruhi said, shaking her hand, before the door snapped open, the pale blond poked his head in.

"Daughter dearest, I'll need you to help her get dressed! Kyoya wants her to work here for at least today."

"Whatever, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi murmured, watching the door close, before sighing, "I break a vase, I'm here forever. You break the roof, you stay for an afternoon."

Amy laughed, "Funny how the world works, eh?"

Haruhi laughed, before looking her over, Knowing them, they want you to look like a boy, just like myself and Miu…" She sighed, before grabbing a boy's uniform, "I think I can work with this."

* * *

The host club was a bit more quiet then normal, causing Kyoya to sigh with relief, typing away in a farther corner.

He sighed happily, as he heard feather light footsteps, "Shouldn't you be hosting the ladies, my dear?"

"I j-just finished," Miu said quietly, taking the free seat next to Kyoya, smiling with that shy smile he couldn't help but love, "Do y-you know w-where Haruhi is?"

"I believe that she's helping the American get into uniform." Kyoya murmured absentmindedly, "A small price for the damage to our school."

"Oh." Miu murmured, rubbing her arm.

Kyoya stopped typing, looking Miu over, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Do you t-think that Haruhi's okay w-with the American?" Miu asked, eyeing the dressing room, "I mean, she doesn't s-seem to be the nicest."

Kyoya nodded, "I'm sure that they're alright."

Just then, the door was kicked open. The girl walked out, her long hair covering the side of her face, her only visible eye narrowed with her smirk, as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Her posture screamed tomboy, which would be enough to make anything think that she was a guy. She smirked, holding up the peace sign, "How's it?"

The girl's grew silent, only to have Kyoya rise, his host smile on his face, "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to an American exchange student…Aiden."

All eyes went back to Amy, who sighed, rocking back and forth, "…What?"

"Please enjoy." Kyoya said, the sound nearly forced out, before sitting back down.

At first, Amy stood there, confused, before being waved over by a bunch of girls. Confused, she sat down, pulling on a sort of playboy smirk, "Hey, how's it going, girls?"

This seemed to hit the right spot, when one of them sighed, "So, Aiden…What is America like?"

"It's a huge place," Amy said, waving her hand in front of her, "Big houses, bigger pools…Or is it the other way around?"

They all laughed, 'You're funny, Aiden!"

Amy smirked, "Damn right I am."

A few tables away, Tamaki smiled, "Well, looks like you did good, Haruhi. You're natural charm seemed to have rubbed off on her."

"She was already like that," Haruhi said back, pouring tea for another guests, as the two watched "Aiden" at work, "We were talking a bit in the dressing room-."

"Did Aiden try to make a move on my Haruhi!?" Tamaki yelled, gaining a lot of the guests attention.

All eyes landed from Tamaki, to Haruhi, and then, to Amy. Amy laughed, trying to force it out, "Of course not, I'm as straight at a ruler." Amy said, before smirking, the very look catching many girls off guard, "But, it would seem as if Tamaki here is as straight as a rainbow."

So many girls began to squeal, as Tamaki's face turned red.

"Oh my God, Aiden's so hot!"

"He's so cute!"

"And funny!"

"He made Tamaki blush!"

"I ship it!"

"Which pairing?"

"All of it!"

Amy sighed, "It would seem as if all you fan girls are is the same boat."

"What was that, Aiden?" One girl asked, her eyes filled with wonder."

"Umm, I said that I would deem this school worthy of a moat!" Amy said, internally face palming at how bad that one was, "Duh!"

"Oh, Aiden! You're so cute when you're nervous!" Another one squealed.

Amy nodded, while smiling, "I guess it's part of my naughty-funny charm!" She said, while internally, she was biting down so hard, it would be a dentist's worst nightmare.

 _"WHEN WILL IT ALL END!?"_

* * *

Just as the last guests left, Amy breathed in sharply, "My God, how do you guys do it!?" Amy yelled, as she helped Miu clean up. She'd changed out of the uniform, happy to get the weird colors off of herself. She promised to never take her leather jacket for granted ever again.

Miu smiled, "Well, s-since I'm a shy host, I n-normally act like myself."

"But the guests, they get all over you!" Amy yelled, "I mean, geez! You'd think that in Japan, of all places, these people would know what a personal bubble is."

Miu laughed a bit, "I understand w-why Haruhi said y-you're funny by n-nature."

Amy winked, "Took years of learning from cartons and experience. You just gotta see a joke opening, and go for it."

Miu nodded, silence falling over the two, before Kyoya said, "Let's pick up the pace; we need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Shut it, smart-ass." Amy muttered darkly, before a question sparked up, "Hey, Miu; are you and Kyoya a thing?"

Miu gave Amy a confused look, "…I'm s-sorry, what d-do you mean?"

"Are you and Kyoya dating?" Amy asked, nearly gagging at the last word, eyes widening when Miu nodded, "How do you stand him? I mean, he's annoying, self-absorbed, rude, cold…And a bunch of other uncool things!? Why him, of everyone here?"

Miu's eyes widened, before she took in a deep breath, "Well, to be honest, at first, K-Kyoya scared me." She said quietly, "And, for a while, I thought of myself b-beneath him. But then, I got to know him, a-and I solwly b-began to love him. This is why I a-am who I am today; if I were to h-have stayed scared, stayed away, I wouldn't be this happy."

Amy nodded, "So, basically, it's a 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing."

Miu nodded, putting away the last teacups, before nodding, "All done over here!"

"Sounds wonderful." Kyoya said behind the two, before wrapping his long arms around Miu's waist, about to go on, before glaring at Amy, "Do you mind?"

But, before Amy could say anything, she felt her stomach drop, before being sucked into a familiar rainbow tube.

The host club watched in shock, before Kyoya broke the tension, "Not what I meant, but that'll work."

* * *

 **Me: Sorry it was a bit short, but these are shorts-**

 **Amy: OMG, I LOVE THIS ANIME!**

 **Lilith: It's okay, I guess...**

 **Amy: Woah, why is she here?**

 **Erin: Don't you remember, stupid? These are shorts, thus, any character from any story can show up.**

 **Amy: BUT THESE ARE MY SHORTS!  
**

 **Lilith: Well then, how do you think Miu felt when you'd pop in on her shorts?**

 **Miu:It's okay, really, I don't mind.**

 **Erin: You're so lucky that Miu's nice.**

 **Me: But, back to the story, I love the theme song!**

 **Amy: (To the tune of Sakura kiss) KISS, KISS, SUCK MY ASS! DA-DA, DA-DA; DA-DA, DA-DA. FUCK, FUCK FUCK!**

 **Lilith:...I'm pretty sure that the song isn't suppose to sound like that.**

 **Amy: Well, you're mom's not suppose to look like that!**

 **Lilith:...I don't know my real mother...**

 **Erin: *pats back* It's okay, I don't either.**

 **Miu: *Close to tears* I've never met my mother...**

 **Me:...See what you've done, Amy?**

 **Amy:...I regret nothing...**

 **Me:...I'm done. I hoped you like this guys. Any other universes, give them to me in the reviews. Till next time, bye bye.**

 **Amy: Plz review, we're lonely, and I wanna answer all of your questions! Okay, now you guys can go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it's been a while since the last Amy diary entry, which was the first damn chapter.**

 **...Well then...**

 **Too be honest, I was going to make the smash jokes and the shorts the same, but, I decided not to.**

 **So here we are.**

 **It's been a while since I last updated this story, and I know that you guys want more Universe jumper, but, I'll have that soon enough.**

 **Till then, enjoy more crap that can from Amy's head.**

* * *

Diary entry 002

March 1st, 2015

(Daily routine)

Okay, so, I'm back.

Yay.

I guess.

Now, before you, the reader and/or future me, get mad at me for missing two days of diary-writing, I'll have you know that I am a very busy person. I mean, do you even know how hard it is to live my life?

Everyday, I wake up at five thirty, turn off my alarm clock, then I proceed to go back to sleep.

What? I'm not an easy early riser, unless I'm waking up to watch Pokémon.

Anyway, I wake up and stay up around nine, I normally get ready and downstairs just in time for breakfast, you know, to the point where I'm the last person there, and everyone's watching me cause I'm the very person they're waiting for.

(#I'm a special lil' shit)

Anyway, nothing really happened today, I walked downstairs for breakfast, ducking to avoid a few thrown plates, before taking a seat between Megan and Mewtwo.

As I normally do, I said hi to both of them, ducking under Bowser's thrown food (I swear, the guy needs to learn what the fuck utensils are. Hands can only do so much!), while I chat with Megan.

As always, it would end with me saying something stupid, me trying to make it right (only to make it worse), then, Mewtwo would stop us from fighting.

(#MyBoyfriendIsTheBest)

Well, after that, I normal don't have anything set after that. After breakfast, I do what I want to do.

I could prank people, make jokes, and hang out with Mew. To be honest, that's what I normally do after breakfast, to be honest.

Now that I think about it, me and Mew are tight. I mean, at first, she was a bit annoying, but not only did I find out that I'm the same, but we have a lot of crap in common.

But, anyway, when I go and hang out with Mew, normally, we like to prank the villains. Me and Bowser's got a history; and when I say that, I just don't like him and he doesn't like me to much either. And so, making fun of the turtle man is always fun.

(#FuckYouBowser)

(#IsideWithMario)

(#IlikeLinkMore)

Anyway, when I don't hang out with Mew in the morning, I go out to hang out at the café. That's where Violet and Randy chill out till around 12, so when I try to hang out with them, they, or no, Violet leaves and makes Randy follow.

(#VioletHatesMyGuts)

When I don't do that, I hang around the mansion. I don't hang out with Mew, normally when I don't, she's busy running from Mewtwo (This normally happens after a food fight. She likes to throw pie at him when he's not looking. Of course, he always knows; but, he can never avoid it).

When I hang around the mansion, I normally end up chilling with Alec and Jayden, the guys who basically just talk shit about the other fighters, make jokes, and have a good time with sodas. That, or I find Megan, Amethyst and Glitchz, who normally do the same, they just don't swear as much.

After whatever I decided to do, I go to lunch, participate in the lunch food fight (which is always a great thing to do, and, it always happens), and then, I have most of my scheduled fights. Sometimes I have fights after breakfast, but that's normally only when (1) I have a fight with an elite veteran person, someone from the original 12, or, when I have first pick to schedule my daily fight.

Then, after the fights, me, Megan, Violet, Randy, Alec, Jayden, Amethyst and Glitchz go to the café to hang out. I find it kinda funny that Violet can't stand me with only Randy, but when the rest of the group is chilling, then she can deal with me.

Not that I mind; to be honest, Violet's a kill joy at times.

After drinking coffee, talking shit about each other, sharing stories and jokes (Guess who normally does that, I dare ya), and a bit more. We head back to the mansion just in time for dinner, have dinner, enjoy the food fight, and then, we all part.

Another fork in my routine is now. At this point, I either hang out with Megan in our room before going to sleep, or I chill with Mewtwo and end up falling asleep on his bed.

Unfortunately, when I fall asleep in Mewtwo's room, we either end up in awkward positions, or I kick him off the bed. Best part? He doesn't get mad at me!

(#MyBaeIsTheBest)

Anyway, I don't have much else to say. That's normally what I do everyday.

Well, I don't have much else to say. I should probably just go down stairs now, I'm already late for breakfast, and there's no way that I wanna miss the insults! Till next time, bye bye!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you enjoyed it; I'd love advice on what to do!**

 **Till then, cya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys go, second chapter of Universe jumper!**

 **Next stop, the Black butler world!**

 **Now, speaking of which, I'd like to point out that I do now have a due date for the Black butler fanfiction, titled "From Ash to Dust". It'll be coming out on Christmas as a Christmas present to all of my faithful readers.**

 **But, enough with that! Enjoy!**

* * *

Universe Jumper (pt. 2)

Amy groaned, as she tumbled down the tube of space and time, "WHEN WILL IT END!?"

Thankfully, the trip was short, as she quickly began to fall down onto a dark blue sky, the lights below signaling that she at least arrived where other people were.

And it wasn't a school.

Or filled with rich people, by the looks of it.

Total score!

Amy sighed, falling from the sky, before looking at a huge tower with a clock, "Seriously? How long does it take to fall from the- Gah!"

"Ouch!"

She was always falling, but now, she felt like someone was trapped under her. It only made it worse when the two landed on a roof of a large apartment house.

Amy groaned, pulling herself up, "My head…"

"Well, if it's bad for you, can you imagine how it is for me!?"

Amy groaned again, looking down, Oye, I've got a headache over here…Wait a moment…Oh crap…"

Amy quickly got up, inspecting the thing that was under her. It was wearing a red coat overdress pants and a white shirt, long red hair, and yellow-green eyes behind glasses.

It looked like a girl, but sounded kinda like a guy.

Then, it clicked in Amy's head, as she watched Grell get up, "…Oh no…I'm stuck here…"

Meanwhile, Grell inspected the girl that had fallen on him. I mean, who the hell falls from the sky these days!? But then he smelled it, nose wrinkling, before shrieking.

"DEMON!"

"HOMOSEXUAL!"

They screamed at each other, until both ran out of breath, bending over as they caught there breaths. Amy looked at the reaper, only now noticing the chainsaw in his hand, "My God, I'm stuck here."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Grell shouted back.

"Oh shut up, you gay cross dresser," Amy groaned, looking around, pulling at her hair, "I'm stuck in the universe that has killer angels, blind reapers, and sexy butlers! Why!?"

Grell gave her a look, before nodding, going into swoon mode, "Oh, you're speaking of my dear sweet Bassy~!"

Amy groaned, "I liked you a lot more when we had a screen in between us…" She murmured, before turning around, "Look, Grell-a-bell, I need to find a way back-."

"Back where, miss?"

A shiver went up Amy's back, that cold voice was familiar; much to familiar. One of her favorite anime characters, "…Oh crap…"

The voice made a mock gasp, "Now then, young miss; such fowl words shouldn't leave your mouth."

Grell looked up at the thing behind her, smiling, "Bassy, my love!"

Amy jumped to the side, as Grell launched himself at the tall black-clad butler behind her, only to have said person to do the same. The two watch, as Grell fell off the side of the roof, before Amy spoke up, "…So then…You're Sebastian, am I right?"

Sebastian's wine colored eyes bore into her own, but, Amy had lived with Megan and Violet; this was like a kitten compared to them, "…Yes, I am. How did you know?"

Amy laughed, "Oh, you don't wanna know, Michael."

"…Why did you call me that?"

"…If I told you, we'd rip a hole in the space time continuum."

Sebastian's eye brow rose, "Oh? And just who are you, miss? By the way you look, you're not from around here."

"America."

"…Ah, that makes a whole lot of sense."

Amy looked up, feeling the tension grow awkward, "…So, nice chatting with a fellow demon; but, I'm just gonna-."

"Aw, come on, I just arrived!"

Sebastian sighed, while Amy turned to the new voice, confused. Behind her was a girl with Wisteria colored hair and periwinkle eyes. She wore black and white clothing, with a cap, gloves, and a smirk much like her own, "…Who are you?"

The girl's eyes widened, "Who am I? Who am I!" She yelled, placing a hand on her chest, "I am the very thing that people fear at night, the shadow of evil, the queen of sin-."

"This is Erin," Sebastian cut in, much to her disliking, "And, who might you be, miss? Don't think of lying; I am pretty well at picking out the truth."

"Oh, I'm quiet aware." Amy murmured, before inhaling, "So, I just tumbled out of the vast area known as space and time, fell out of the sky, landed on the red-head down there; and now, you're here." Amy said, looking up at the much taller butler, "By the way, you're much taller and hotter in person."

Sebastian gave her a look, as if he wasn't sure to believe her, play her to his advantage, or if he should just kill her, before Erin fell over, laughing, "Hahaha, okay, give me a-hahaha moment, you're from-hahaha, another universe?" Erin laughed harder, teary eyes looking up at Sebastian, "Oh, come on! I don't need to be what you are to know that she's just shitting us!"

Sebastian shook his head, "Erin, I know when I'm being tricked and lied to; I live with you, after all-."

"Oye!" Erin yelled, only to be ignored.

"-I know when someone is telling the truth." Sebastian sighed, "That, and I saw her fall from the sky. But, I'd like to ask, why does a human like you have traces of demon on your scent?"

Amy laughed nervously, "Eh, it's complicated." She murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

Sebastian sighed, before rubbing his head, "I'm sorry to tell you this, miss, but I'll need to take you to see the young master."

Amy groaned, "What did I do!? I mean, I've been in this universe for only a few minutes, and people already think that I'm fucked up! What I do!?"

Sebastian simply pointed up at the sky that she'd fallen from, "My young master ordered me to find the one that did that."

Amy turned around, ready to look up at the stars and the black sky, then claim that he should be looking for God; only to find a tiny odd little detail.

The sky wasn't suppose to look like a dark rainbow threw up, right?

In the sky, it looked like a sort of rainbow was being pulled out of a darker part of the sky, a sort of black hole, if you would.

"…Did I do that?" Amy asked, pointing up at the sky.

Erin smiled goofily, "Nope; and I'm an Angel!"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm surrounded by children," He murmured, before giving Amy a look, "I'm sorry, miss, but I'll need to bring you in to see my young master."

Amy sized up the butler, "…You'll take me by force if I say no, aren't you?"

"My young master gave me an order; and I will fulfill his wish."

"…Though so….You'll do anything for your young master."

"Exactly. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler.""

Erin sighed, "You know what, if we're taking her, can we do that now and chit chat later? I still have things to do!"

* * *

Once the three arrived at the Phantomhive estate, They were greeted by a rather grumpy Ciel at the doorway. He walked up to Sebastian, slapping him across the face, "Did I not order you to return with the one who caused the issue over our heads!?" He yelled.

Sebastian sighed, moving to the side to reveal Amy, "My lord, this is the girl you've ordered me to bring."

Ciel's one good eye glared at Amy, who waved, "Hiya, how you doing? I'm a big fan of your voice actor, by the way."

"…Voice actor?" Ciel murmured, before looking at Sebastian, "What is she speaking of?"

"From what I've collected, she's from another universe." Sebastian said.

"Apparently, in her universe, everyone talks shit." Erin pitched in, pouring herself a glass of water, before taking a seat.

At the moment, the four were in one of the many different rooms in the Phantomhive estate. It seemed to be a sort of small-time living room, with a table, two red couches, and a nice comfy chair just for Ciel's ass.

Special boy.

Erin sat on one couch, Amy across from her, while Ciel sat on his throne, Sebastian standing off at his side, pouring him a new cup of tea.

"So, what do we do with her?" Erin asked, "Cause, I don't know about you, but I've got things to do as well."

Ciel sighed, "I want her to fix what she's done to London."

"Yeah, about that," Amy murmured, "I can't really fix anything."

Ciel's eye twitched, before he shot up, "What do you mean, you can't fix it!?"

"Calm down, boss man." Erin murmured, having jumped a bit when Ciel had sprang up.

"When I say I can't fix it; I'm pretty sure I mean that I can't fix it." Amy murmured, "I mean, I barely know how the machine that sent me here works; and, even if I did, you probably wouldn't understand half the crap I say."

Ciel sighed, rubbing his forehead, before a sudden smirk came to his face, "You know, Amy; I'm told that many things can be reversed."

Amy tilted her head to the side, "…Wa?"

"Sebastian," Ciel said with a smirk, "I have an order for you…"

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sebastian sighed, holding Amy up like a football on the tallest tower, "Now then, language, miss."

Erin sat down on the side, popcorn ion her hand, "Come on then, I wanna see some fireworks!"

"I'm not going to combust if you throw me into the black hole!" Amy yelled, fearing the very thought in the back of her head.

"Only one way to find out," Sebastian said, leaning back as he prepared to throw, "My young master did order me to send you back from where hence came."

Erin clapped, "Any last words, half demon lady thingy?"

Amy growled, giving them a sign that they both knew, no matter what time, "Yeah, I just wanna say fuc-."

"She never got a chance to finish.

Amy screamed, the wind smashing into her face, as she flew upwards, right back into the huge black hole.

It was silent for a few moments, "Umm, is something suppose to happen?" Erin wondered aloud.

Sebastian was about to respond, only to watch as the hole imploded on itself, "...Does that answer your question?"

Erin smirked, "Whatever, butler boy." She murmured, "But, we better get back soon. It's almost morning."

When all she was responded with began silence, she turned around, only to find the demon gone. She sighed, looking up at the night sky, "I hope you're happy, Amy. You made me end up out here all alone and cold! Damn butler left me out here to freeze." She murmured, before a smirk came to her face, "You know, if I could freeze."

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **I hope you guys liked the your first look at Erin, the main character of the Blasck butler fanfiction!**

 **Nothing else to say, so, can't wait for your reviews, and I'll see you guys later! Till then, bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright then, guys; I know that I haven't updated yet, but I'm hoping to update this more during the new year!**

 **Not much to say, so, let's moive on to the good shit!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 ** _How Amy saved Christmas...Or something like that..._**

It was Christmas eve, where all through the house, not a creature was stirred.

Except for one small electric mouse.

The Pichu awoke, to such a strange sound, before smiling with glee, "Oh boy, Santa's here!"

Now, this is where the rhymes stop, for as you'll soon see, this tale of Christmas has a bit of a …twist.

Now then, the young random Pichu got up from his bed, rubbing his cute ears tiredly, he said, "I hope that I got what I wanted this year, not something stupid like last year's biking gear!"

…Okay, so the kid's not done rhyming yet.

Sue me.

Anyway, young Pichu, hell, let's just call him Bobby. Young Bobby (See? Has a nice ring to it) stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes filled with glee, as he saw a certain figure, moving behind the tree, "Santa!"

But, it would be here where the boy was certainly wrong, for instead, said person straightened up, and gave him a look, "Oye, kid," SHE said, stretching her back out, while her dark grey eyes fluttered about, "I'm sorry to awake you, but go back to sleep. I've got a lot to do, so now please…Go the fuck away."

Now, I feel the need to start from the very beginning, why is Santa a girl; and why is she swearing?

Well, you see, it all started on that very night, when ol' Santa learned that the frost does bite.

* * *

Christmas eve was coming to an end in the smash mansion, with many of the younger kids going to sleep, while the elder ones stayed up for a while longer. It was only seven o'clock, and yet, the living room was bustling with noise.

From one particular person.

"…And that's why I'm not allowed to put the angel on the tree anymore!" Amy said, laughing along with the other seven.

"So, wait up," Glitchz managed, stifling her laughter, "You tried to duct tape Pit to the tree?"

Amy nodded, "And it would have worked to; damn angel didn't know how to stay still."

"I doubt anyone would if they were being strapped down to a tree." Violet murmured, leaning back, cup of black coffee in her hand, "I know I would."

Once again, the table laughed, before Amy sighed, "So, it's Christmas eve, you guys! Anything planned?"

"Eat, sleep, and wake up to presents." Alec and Jayden said in unison, the two of them shooting each other a look, "Aww yeah, dude!"

"Boys?" Glitchz asked.

Amethyst nodded, "Boys."

"And this is why I don't date." Violet murmured, sighing to herself.

"Not yet anyway." Randy murmured, sharing a hidden smirk with Amy.

"Quit it, you two." Megan said in defense, giving Randy a look, "Last I checked, you're in the same place as Violet; Randy."

Amy snickered, "Friendzoned!" She said, leaning back while smiling, "…Is it just me, or is it cold as hell?"

"It's just you." Violet murmured, "To think, a girl that has the soul of a demon blade mended with her body gets cold."

"Excuse me for being Filipino." Amy murmured, before getting up, walking over to the window, "Now, if you guys don't mind…Hey, what the fuck?"

Amy looked out side, only now seeing something. It was a figure on the top of the building, seeming to be holding a bag on his or her back, as said person trekked across the snow-covered roof.

"I thought you were complaining about being cold." Amy heard Violet yell after her, as she busted out of the mansion, looking up to get a better look at this guy.

"Hey; hey, Megan!" Amy yelled.

Said person walked out of the mansion, "Yeah?"

Amy smiled, before pointing the guy out, "Look; it's a wannabe Santa dude."

Megan squinted, leaning forward, before her eyes widened, "..No way…"

Amy shrugged, before crouching over, "Only one ay to find out."

Megan's eyebrow rose, "What are you…Oh…No way…"

Amy smiled evilly, a compact snowball in her left hand, her right rubbing the back of her head, "Yes way…"

"Amy, think this through." Megan said quietly, her words hissing like a snake, "We don't-."

Amy didn't listen, it's not like she does to begin with, before leaning back, "HEY!"

She watched as the figure turned around, just in time to get a face full of snow. "Get wrecked!" Amy shouted, laughing her head off, while twisting with laughter. Megan watched with horror, as the person slid off of the roof, right into the snow a few feet away from the two.

"What's going on out here!?" Randy asked. Sure enough, all of them were rushing out, questioning looks on all of there faces, except for Violet, who stayed stone faced.

"I got 'em, got 'em good!" Amy managed out of her laughter, pointing at the fallen figure.

All was silent, before Amethyst's eyes widened, "…No way…you didn't…"

"I did!" Amy said, before kicking snow onto the fallen figure, "Take that, ya-."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Jayden screamed, "YOU TOOK OUT SANTA!"

Amy scoffed, "Did not! I mean, it's just a fake guy! There is no Santa!"

Violet flinched, "Maybe in your world, he is. But in this universe…Oh no…Amy…What have you done?"

Amy's smile slowly faded, "…What do you mean?...Guys, what's going on?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME!?" Jayden screamed, "YOU. KILLED. SANTA!"

Glitchz groaned, before slapping him upside the head, "Of, calm the fuck down!" Glitchz grumbled, "You screaming like a girl isn't going to help us!"

"…Wait, what did I do?" Amy asked, still confused.

Megan sighed, "You, my friend…took out Santa."

It was only now that it clicked in Amy's head, "…Oh…Think I'm on the naughty list now?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Alec yelled, only to cower under Glitchz's glare, "I'm sorry…"

Megan sighed, "…So, what now?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Jayden said quickly, before moaning, "I'm gonna be put on the naughty list for sure!"

Amy gave him a look, "Dude…man up."

"Easy for you too say!" Jayden groaned, "I mean, you do what you want, and you don't give two shits!"

"Hey!" Amy growled, only to have her eyes blank out a bit, "…Yeah, you're right."

"…Dude…we've gotta finish what the guy started…" Alec murmured, "Children all around the world are going to wake up sad if we don't."

"How the hell can we do that!?" Jayden murmured.

"Guy's right." Amy murmured, "I mean, unless you're old, fat and wearing red-."

"Shut up." Violet suggested, "Now."

Amy saluted, before standing off to the side, "…You do realize that, if one fat guy can do this all in one night eight teenagers should be able to do so in even less time." Amethyst reasoned.

"We don't exactly have enough sleds." Megan murmured.

"I could change that." Randy chirped, before looking over Amy's purple face, "But I can't change the fact that Amy's gonna die if she doesn't say something."

Violet sighed, "You may speak now."

Amy let in a huge gulp of air, before smiling, "I love how, yet again, we're fixing my mistake."

The group was silent, judging the girl's stupidity, before giving up, "…Well, if we don't help you, we'll be stuck with a million angry children on our heads." Jayden reasoned.

"Looks like we'll be saving your ass again." Megan murmured.

"If I were to screw up, you'd do the same." Glitchz said, as if she wished that she could have stayed quiet.

"…If I don't, Glitchz will beat me within an inch of my life." Alec reasoned.

Randy nodded, patting Amy's back, "I'll grab and grab some things, and we can be on our way." He said, before all eyes went onto Violet.

Violet groaned, before sighing, "Well…I guess my coffee's gonna get cold either way…Let's do it."

Amy smiled, "Yay! You guys are the best!"

They all groaned, Randy going back into the mansion, while the others strategized.

This was gonna be fun.

…In Amy logic, of course.

* * *

"…And that's how we'll divide it all." Megan finished, while Randy came back down. He looked like Santa as a teen. With eight metal plates under his left arm, eight smaller versions of Santa's bag, "So, I decided to take it upon myself to divide all of the stuff and get our transportation. You're welcome."

"Show off." Violet murmured, while Randy passed everything out.

Amy held the metal plate, looking it over, before biting the side of it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Glitchz asked, "I don't know what time era you're from, but we don't bite like cave-FUCKING-men."

Amy growled at her, "Oh, shut up." She murmured, "So, Randy, what the hell is this?"

"It's metallic poop. Duh." Violet murmured, before throwing it down. Amy watched as it hovered off of the ground.

Amy's eyes widened, "I wasn't aware that metallic poop could fly."

Violet sighed, "…You have no hope in life-."

"This is a hover board," randy cut in, "it's a prototype, but it works exactly like a skateboard."

"…Well then, I'm screwed." Amy murmured, watching as Megan began to snicker, "It's not funny!"

"Oh, it so is." Megan said, before picking up her own bag, throwing her hover board down, "Well, I'll be going now. We've only got less then eight hours to deliver all of these." With that said, she hopped onto the hover board, and seconds later, she was gone.

Amy sighed, looking around, only now noticing that she was alone, "…It's just me and you now…you evil metallic poop…"

* * *

And that's how it all began.

Currently, Amy was on said hover board, leather jacket doing very little to defend her skin from the icy air, head down as she tried to make due with the wind in her face. The hover board was wobbling under her feet, due to her past experiences with skateboards.

It wasn't the fact that she hated them, no, far from that. But, she'd never been very good when it came to riding them.

"I can't see shit!" Amy yelled, having a hard time hearing herself over the loud high winds, eyes narrowing. She felt like she was dangerously close to something, but couldn't see anything past her outstretched hand.

Heck, even the tips of her fingers were covered by the white harsh snow.

It took a while, but she saw it quickly. She let out a yell, trying to avoid collision with the window, but the hover board seemed to have grown a mind of its own, speeding up closer to the wall.

Amy yelped, before throwing her game face on. Right before the board could collide with the wall, she jumped in through the window, "HO HO HO, MUTHERFUCKERS!" She screamed, glass spraying about, before landing on the ground.

…Right in front of a child.

"…Hehehe, hi there, kid…" Amy murmured, trying to smile. Her smile was pulled down, as the child began to cry, "Oh crap…Um, sorry, kid-."

"YOU'RE NOT SANTA!" The kid yelled, a dirty teddy bear in one hand, as the other rubbed the tears from his eyes, "WHERE'S SANTA?"

Amy rubbed the back of her head, chuckling lightly, "Hehehe, well…You see, Santa's feeling sick. So, I decided to help him out, you know, so that I could get onto the nice list."

The kid's loud bawling stopped, but he was still sniffling. Another one of Amy's weaknesses, besides automatic toilets, were kids. In her eyes, children were adorable. If she was the cause of a kid crying, she'd never forgive herself.

Without making it better again.

"Hey, hey look," Amy murmured, going into the bag, before pulling out the present, "I got ya something"

The kid stopped sniffling, holding his hands out, "From Santa?"

Amy nodded, laughing a bit, 'Yeah, from the big guy." She agreed, before giving him the present. She smiled as the boy took it, "Remember, you have to wait till tomorrow morning."

The child pouted, before nodding, "Okay, Ms. Clause!"

Amy's eyes widened, "Yeah…Please don't call me that. While we're on it, you can tell anyone about me, okay?"

The child laughed, before placing his finger over his mouth, "I won't tell, I promise!"

Amy nodded, "Good. Now…You got any cookies?"

* * *

In a different part of the smashverse, Megan finished placing the presents under the tree, nodding, before teleporting out. Ever since that huge battle, Megan had gotten most of the power under control.

Most of it.

There were moments when random bolts of energy would jump off her shoulders, no warning, just a light blue psychic energy bolt would fly off of her shoulders, most often, right onto Amy.

No doubt that Amy's twitching fits were funny, Megan had to do what she could to keep it under control.

"Done." Megan murmured, the bag levitating behind her, before going for the window. She was about to jump through, only to hear a low growl outside. She tried to stop, pause, anything; but it was too late.

She'd landed on a dog.

She cursed herself for not being more careful, before jumping off, backing away from the growling pit bull, "Nice boy."

The dog growled, baring teeth. Megan growled again, running plans through her head. She could teleport out, but using to much power at once would make her faint. She could fight, but it was a dog; dog abuse was no-no zone.

"Why couldn't Amy take care of this part of the universe?" Megan grumbled, knowing of her friend's unhuman skill with dogs, "Come on now, please, don't. I don't want to hurt you."

The pit bull merely growled, pawing at the ground like a bull, breath turning to white puffs in the snowy biome.

She wasn't sure what to do, as she slowly backed up, her baseball bat hanging from her belt on the side, "Come on, boy; don't make me beat the crap out of you. I really don't want to do that."

The dog seemed to grow more and more angry with each second, pushing Megan back, slowly pushing her until her back met the cold metal of the fence.

Megan cursed, her hover board was on the other side of the fence, but it didn't look like she'd have time to turn around and jump for it. After making the bag levitate for the entire time, she didn't have enough to get over the fence, "Come on, boy; don't do it."

The dog growled, louder this time, as if it could hear what she said.

Just then, it all clicked in her head, "Oh, so that's what you want." She murmured, going into her bag, before pulling out a bone with a ribbon tied around it, "Is this what you want?"

The dog went from growling to begging quickly, rolling around with eyes wide. Megan laughed lightly, tossing him the bone, before climbing over the fence, "Good boy." She murmured, only to jump when the dog growled, "Oh? Terribly sorry; good girl."

* * *

Violet groaned, "Why are all of the windows locked?" She growled angrily, walking around the tall house once more, before sighing, "That just makes my job that much harder."

She grumbled her way to the door, pulling out a thin knife, "He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake." She murmured, before getting the door open, "But Violet's in your house tonight, cause Amy took Santa out."

She walked in, before blinking, "…I've been around Amy for too long." She growled, before face palming, "Now I'm talking to myself!"

She crept around the rather large house, the tree right in the middle of the large living room, before smiling, about to say something, only to hold her mouth shut. She quickly pulled out three presents, two for two girls and one for the youngest boy, about to walk out, only to then notice the red laser she'd broken.

Violet curse; she'd tripped the silent alarm.

Just like that, five men ran down the rather grand staircase, dressed like the swat team, with guns and flashlights.

"Who tripped the alarm?" One of them asked.

Another shrugged, "Could just be a mouse. The house has been infested for a while now."

"Or it could be Santa." Another one of them joked, causing the others to laugh.

Violet sighed, having had climbed up to hide on the chandelier, as she watched the men joke around. She then cursed, when one of them tripped over the bag.

"Hey, what's this?" One of them asked, kicking over the bag, before jumping back, "Holy shit, there's a bomb in there, isn't there?"

"What? Dude, no." The last one murmured.

"Have you not seem the movies and the news!?" The fourth one growled, prepared to shoot the bag, "Bombs are covered in wrapping paper during this time of year?"

"So, you're telling me that Santa's a terrorist?" The third one asked, laughing.

Violet sighed, before jumping down, eyes narrowed to fit her evil smile, "Sorry boys," She murmured, before taking out her pistol, katana in her other hand, "Santa's taking a break."

Seconds later, the five men were reduced to a moaning pile of flesh, while Violet finished packing up the sack. She pulled it over her shoulder, before giving the men a look, "I'll be off now, good bye."

She was about to walk out, only to hear one shout, "Wait!"

She turned around, "What now? I don't have all day."

The guy groaned, but smiled, "Could I have your number?"

Violet growled, aiming her gun for his head, before firing. His head snapped back, before gravity took over.

Thank God that she'd used a tranquilizer.

…Or, did she?

* * *

Hours later, the team headed back, each of them looking more bizarre ten the last.

Amy looked over Megan's torn jacket, "What happened?"

"Ran into angry dogs." She murmured. Unfortunately, the pit bull wasn't the only one. To make matters worse, she didn't have enough bones, "They weren't the happiest. What about you?"

Amy smiled sheepishly, "I found it funny to crash into houses through the windows. Turns out, it wasn't the best for me."

Violet held back the want to snort, pulling a piece of glass out of Amy's arm, "At least you didn't have a boy ask for your number."

"At least you didn't get stuck in the chimney!" Jayden groaned, while Amethyst got to work on wiping the soot off of him.

"How'd you get stuck?" Glitchz asked, hands on her hips, "All I had to deal with was taking out silent alarms. Rich people man."

Violet cringed, as the eight walked back to the mansion, "I know."

"If a fat guy can do it, so can I!" Jayden claimed, as Amethyst pulled out a piece of cloth, wiping the ash from his face.

"You're an idiot." Glitchz murmured, before looking over at the silent Alec, "Hey, aren't ya gonna-Oh."

Alec nodded, he to was covered in chimney boogers, "Yeah."

Glitchz tried and failed to cover her growing grin, "You need help."

Amy laughed, before looking at Randy, "Where'd you go?"

Randy remained wide eyed, "The Mario Maker part."

All seven of them cringed. That was the place of no return. No one speaks of that.

Especially Markiplier.

Violet patted his back, "You made it back alive. Be glad."

Amy shivered, before the eight finally got back to the mansion. Only to find something rather disturbing.

"umm…" Amy murmured, eyes wide, as she looked the snow ditch over, "…Where's Santa?"

"WE LOST SANTA!?" Jayden screamed, "WE'RE DONE FOR MAN, WE'RE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST FOR SURE!"

Glitchz slapped Jayden's face, some of the black going onto her hand, "Stop being such a pussy and man up!"

"Umm…That's impossible- Okay, I'll shut up now." Alec murmured, cowering under the powerful gaze of Violet.

"Okay, we just gonna find a fat guy," Randy murmured, "How hard is it to find one fat guy in red-?"

Just like that, jingle bells rang through the air, as a large shadow hovered over them. Amy had just enough time to jump back, her nose touching the red metal of the huge sleigh.

The other seven stared in shock at the reindeer that had dropped from the sky, before looking up at the person in the sleigh.

The big guy himself.

Literally.

"Omg, Santa!" Jayden squealed like a girl.

Santa smiled, "Jayden Miller, a merry Christmas to you!"

Jayden looked like he was talking to his life time idol, before Megan jumped in, "Umm, Santa sir, are you well?"

Santa chuckled, "I'm a well as ever, Megan!"

"That's a relief." Violet murmured, earning a smirk from Randy.

Santa ho'ed (hahaha, Eww), "You two Brown twins should keep up what you do; Randy and Violet."

Randy laughed, before all eyes went to Amy; who'd been slowly backing the fuck up. Amy laughed sheepishly, "Umm…hi."

Santa gave her an unreadable looked, before beckoning her over, "I've got a choice of words for you, Ms. Stone."

Amy gulped, inching over, "…I'm on the naughty list for life, aren't I?"

Sana sighed, "No-."

"It's okay, coal works." Amy went on, "I mean, I live in a pretty warm place, but still, fire-."

Violet sighed, "Amy, shut up-."

"AND DANCE WITH ME!" Amy finished, doing a slide on her knees, complete with jazz hands. All went silent, only to have her laugh awkwardly again, "Sorry; that's me panicking."

"There is no need to panic, Amy." Santa insisted, "Though you shot me out of the sky, been naughty for most of your life, and threw that cat into the sewer-."

"Don't give me that look, Meg." Amy cut in, watching Megan's eyes narrow, "I was five-."

"Four."

"Yeah." Amy nodded with approval, before looking at Santa, "So then…"

"I'm not putting you on the naughty list."

Amy laughed, punching Santa's shoulder lightly, "Good one bro, I didn't know you'd have it in you!"

Santa blinked, before chuckling, "No, Amy, I mean it. You're a trouble maker, but you've got a good heart. You're a good person."

"Are you sure you're speaking of the right Amy?" Violet couldn't help but question.

Santa gave Violet a look, "You, Violet Brown, need to learn to control that mouth of yours."

Violet went wide eyed, looking like she was about to say something, only to go quiet, when Amy went on, "Really? You mean, I'm gonna get something?"

Santa nodded, "In fact, I've got gifts for all eight of you!" He handed them all the presents, before looking up at the moon, "I've got to go, Santa needs to get home!" He said, before whipping the reins, "On Dasher, on Dancer; on Prancer, on Vixen; on Comet, on Cupid; on Donner, on Blitzen!"

He eight watched, as Santa flew off, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL, A GOOD NIGHT!"

They watched, until he disappeared. Amy then coughed, looking down at the gift, "I wonder what's in here-."

"You can't open it now!" Amethyst chided, "You have to wait for tomorrow."

"Tell that to them!" Amy yelled, gesturing towards Jayden and Alec, who were about to tear the wrapping paper off.

The other five laughed, watching as Amethyst scolded the two of them, before they all headed indoors. On that night, they learned a very important lesson.

Don't cross Amethyst

What? Was that wrong?

Hold on, let me check the script…

Ah, that's it.

Don't shoot Santa down.

Simple as that.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **If so, and you like Amy, check out the LAST chapter for Super Smash jokes; it'll make you smile and/or laugh!**

 **Promise!**

 **Anyway, thanks again you guys, hope you enjoyed it, and have a great Christmas!**

 **Till later then, bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, fellow humans!**

 **So, I find it funny that everyone enjoyed the jokes, but no one gives a crap for this.**

 **Hahahahaha...I'm going to cry in a corner now.**

 **But,you know what? Fuck it. Writing is fun, I don't care iof people read or not.**

 **But, with that crap said, I'm going to just go on with this. This is more facts about the story rather then an actual story. I feel like, if I use this, then you'll see the monstrosity that could have been SSBU.**

* * *

Did you know?

(1.) Did you know that the origin of the name "Felix" was from Pewdiepie?

The name Felix came up while I was writing the first few chapters. I decided that Amy needed a character to like before Mewtwo, you know, for the small amount of plot that I had at the time. But, like all of my OC's, I had a hard time deciding how to name the character.

I don't know why, but in my early times of writing, if I can even call it that, I had a hard time naming OC's.

And thus, I'd turn to my sister for ideas.

And, a the time, she was really into Pewdiepie.

Amy: So, your sister's got the hots for a guy that's, like, at least three times older then her?

Me: What? Hell no! She just enjoys his videos.

Amy:…If you say so~

Me: Shut up…

Anyway, I asked her what name I should use, and she said to use Pewdiepie.

But, I couldn't use that name due to copyright and because I'm simply not awesome enough to hold such a title.

And so, I went with the next best thing, his actual name.

(2.) Did you know that I allowed my sister, who wants to be known as MayaPapaya, was the one to pick out the name "Megan"?

Like the last stated fact, I asked my sister to decide on a random name. This was when I was first writing the story down, literally, right as I was writing the first chapter, I leaned back, and asked my sister to choose a name.

She said to use Megan, and at first, I was gonna say no because, you know, Megan's considered a white girl name in my family; and my best friend is NOT a white girl.

Not by a mile.

Amy: Well, I've got to ask, did you have any other names for my best friend?

Me:…Yeah…

Amy: What were they?

Me: They were names that I never was gonna use though, they're all inside jokes.

Amy:…Oh…

Megan: What's this you're speaking of?

Me:…Nothing, let's move on!

(3.) Did you know that in my story "Inhuman", there was an OC named Violet?

In my first story, where the main character name was Alexius Moon, there was a best friend character, Lynn, the boyfriend character, Randy I think (It's been a long while, so IDK really), and the badass character.

Violet.

She was going to be the one to whip everyone in shape, but after realizing that, not only was my story crossing over three universes that I never should have joined, the main character slowly becoming a bit of a Mary sue, and a few other problems; I soon realized that I should and cold never publish said story; and "scraped" it all.

Two years of work went to burn.

Amy:…Wow…I wish you luck in life…

(4.) Did you know that I only began to plan the plot of the story when it was about half way done?

At first, it was gonna be brainless fun. No story, no real plot, jus the adventures of Amy being stupid.

To be fair, the game is known for the fighting, not the story. Or no, it's known more for the competitive multi-player gameplay.

But, it began to bite at me-

Amy: Your state of mental well being?

Me: What? No!

Amy: Why you always lying~?

Me: I'm not lying-!

Amy: Why the fuck you always lying~?

Me:…Anyway, I began to create a story. It was interesting, just watching the story fall into place. Like a huge puzzle, except you can mix te pieces and take out the ones you don't like. At least, that's how writing a story is for me.

(5.) Did you know that I'm lazy?

When it comes to writing, I'm pretty lazy. I was suppose to have multiple stories going at once.

Originally, I was planning on having more then three stories going at once, but-

Amy: You was lazy.

Me:…That, and I had a life, so-

Amy: Just admit that you're lazy.

Me:…That's what I'm trying to say.

Amy:…Oh. This isn't as funny as I thought it would be…

(6.) Did you know that there was suppose to be a Randy X Amy ship?

Originally, Randy was suppose to become the boyfriend figure.

Amy: But then, everything changed when the fangirls attacked.

Me: (0_0)…Yeah, basically.

I decided that Amy X Mewtwo could live on, leaving poor poor Randy to fend for himself.

Of course, this decision was made after I brought Randy in, and so, I felt bad since I couldn't

(7.) Did you know that Mewtwo was never planned to make an entrance, and after deciding otherwise, he was going to slowly become the antagonist?

Because of Randy, Mewtwo wasn't planned to appear at all, but I decided that one of my favorite legendary Pokémon should have at least one showing.

But the, after that, the Amy X Mewtwo ship came up.

Quickly, the Randy X Amy was scraped, Felix was forced into creation, and Amy X Mewtwo has slowly formed ever since.

(8.) Did you know that Seth was suppose to be an enemy-turned-friend at the mansion, before betraying them all.

Seth was going to be someone else brought to the mansion, just like the others invited to the tournament, and he was meant to be Amy's enemy.

Similar to Amy and Samus.

So, Amy was slowly gonna get Seth to become friends with her, only to watch him die where Mewtwo did.

Later on, it would be revealed that Seth had been the leader of a team that has been trying to take down the smash bros, only pretending to be Amy's friend so that he'd have a "spy" on the other wide.

Amy and Seth fight, Seth kills her, then the other seven (or six) take him down.

Amy:…I'm so happy that we decided to change the story…

(9.) Did you know that Amy was suppose to have a more elaborate back story on her powers?

Even I forget the backstory (I wrote it down somewhere), but there was suppose to be an explanation for her power over water.

Amy: No need! We don't need nothing to explain my awesomeness!

Me:…

Megan: Why did you have to base her off of yourself?

Me: Because at the time it seemed really cool.

Megan:…Let's just move on…

(10.) Did you know that after deciding to add in Randy in as Violet's twin, he was suppose to die by Seth?

The introduction of Randy was done before the want for Amy and Mewtwo, kinda pushing me into a closet with the guy.

He was the failed love interest, and due to him being a twin of Violet, I couldn't just drop him.

And thus, he was planned to die.

He was lovable, making his death that much more of a great impact.

But then, idea struck.

Megan:…So…You decide that Amy's unwanted boyfriend could be mine love interest?

Me: Well, not exactly. After the Amy X Mewtwo, I decided that, because Megan is also a forever alone-

Megan: Of thanks.

Me:-and thus, they're perfect for each other!

(11.) Did you know that Amethyst, being the most girly, was suppose to have that strangest obsession with shoes?

If you remember the mall chapter, Amethyst wanted shoes.

Now, imagine that love throughout the entire story.

I had planned a battle where she was fighting, and Seth kicked her leg so hard, the heel broke.

Thus, Amethyst the Hulk was born.

Amethyst: AMETHYST SMASH!

Me: Umm…Yeah. Basically.

(12.) Did you know that one of the main eight were planned to die?

Before the whole Amy-and-Randy-gonna-die thing, I wasn't sure who to kill.

All I knew was that I wanted to kill off someone.

Why?

Because this is my story.

And I love plot twists.

I had death scenarios planned for everyone, along with the idea of Seth being able to change his voice and impersonate the eight.

Amy was going to die by the hand of Seth.

Megan was gonna be stuck in her own mind after using to much psychic power, slowly dying her her coma-like state.

Violet was gonna be shot through the head with her own gun, shooting herself after finding out that Randy was dead.

Randy was going to die by Seth.

Glitchz was gonna die due to a powerful electrical charging going through her.

Alec was going to die trapped in the base.

Amethyst was gonna die because of Jayden, who mistakes her as an enemy.

Jayden was going to drown.

Megan:…Wow…

Me: Yeah, I have a dark mind.

Violet: So, all of this was suppose to happen?

Me: No. I was going to choose one, and I had a list to choose from. Some of the deaths are linked, leaving me with even more ways to kill everyone!

Fun!

(13.) Did you know that there were never suppose to be bloopers and shorts?

Yeah, this one explains itself.

The only reason that I tried is because you guys asked for it.

Yes, there were little side adventures I had planned, I had a FNAF idea that I typed out, but I just didn't upload it yet.

Or ever.

Amy: Come on, I want people to know of what awesome things I've done!

Me: Ahh…No

(14.) Did you know that, now that I think about it, I got a lot of ideas for the story from my sister?

Where did I get Megan's name?

Sister.

Where did I get the name Felix?

Sister.

Where did I get the idea for Seth's impersonations?

Sister.

Where did I get the idea for Nina?

Sister.

A lot of the ideas that I got for the story came from what my sister said or did.

And now, she'll be showing up with her own OC in the sequel, so, that's gonna be cool.

Amy: What's her name? Ya know, in the story?

Me: Maya.

Amy: Ahh, makes sense.

(15.) Did you know that, after some thinking, Amy was planned to die at the end of the story?

As said in eight, Amy was going to die.

Megan: You'd know this already if you didn't just skip to this number.

Me: Yeah. In the beginning, I really wanted Amy dead.

Amy: THE FUCK!?

Me: Tension is always the best, so, what better way then to kill the main character off? I mean, they did it in Divergent.

Amy: EVERYONE HATED THAT!

Me:…Eh

Violet: And why did we decide to change that?

Me:…Umm…Sequel.

Megan: Ahhhhhhh…Make sense.

Me: I'll admit, the original plot line of the story was going to become much darker then the published story, but, the original plot would have been longer, since there were so much more clues and shit.

Amy: Is there any happy stuff in this original story!?

Megan: Doubt it.

(16.) Did you know that Amy's last name came from Pokémon's Steven Stone?

Hahaha, you didn't see this coming, did you?

Yes, the one idea I didn't get from my sister.

I got it from Pokémon instead.

Because I was playing Alpha sapphire at the time, I got the idea of stealing Steven Stone's last name. I had just beaten Steven when I was looking for the last name, so, I just kinda took it.

I'll admit, it's a nice name.

Stone.

Amy: I. Am. Awesome.

Me: Well…Your last name was gonna be German.

Amy: I could work with that. What was it?

Me: Schmidt.

Megan: (0_0) And that's how the Asian became German as fuck.

Me: Yeah…

Amy: ROLL CREDITS!

* * *

 **Yep...**

 **Aren't you guys happy that I change the story?**

 **Anyway, please leave a review, I'd like to know what else I should do.**

 **What did you like about the original story?**

 **What did you hate?**

 **I'd like to know!**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, who's ready for the Valentine special?**

 **I know that this isn't an offical ship, but it's more of a female bromance. But, you guys are cazy, I'm sure someone out there ships this.**

 **But, enough of this, this is for all the people like me, single and alon on this day.**

 **Here it is guys, and don't worry, we'll all find someone!**

 **I got the idea in my World history class, while talking to my teacher and friend. They both joked about how I'd be that person who walks in saying something like, "WHO TOUCHED MY UNICORN!?"**

 **Cause we all know I'd say something like that.**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Amy in the office**

Megan sighed, leaning back, as she messaged her forehead. It's been a week since SHE arrived in the Smash Bros office, a week of…of…Well…

* * *

Megan sighed, leaning over her computer, typing as she worked, before the door was pushed opened. She sighed, ready to curse the person out, only to have her eyes widen.

The new girl, Amy Stone, or something like that; was standing in the door way, sea water dripping from her onto the floor, while she had a wet suit and water tank on.

She made some muffled sounds, before Megan sighed, "The mouth piece is still in your mouth, Stone."

Amy grinned, spitting the thing out, before clearing her throat, "Have you seen the octopus?"

"…W-what?"

"Have. You. Seen. The. Octopus?" Amy asked, sounding like she was talking to some deformed child.

Megan fumed, about to go on, only to hear a scream. She peeked her head out, seeing Alec running down the hallway, "What is it?"

"THERE'S AN OCTOPUS IN THE HANG OUT ROOM!"

Amy sighed, waddling out in her flippers, "HERE, SQUISHY SQUISHY SQUISHY!"

Megan's eyes widened slightly, giving Alec a look, who merely sighed, taking a deep breath in, before going back to screaming and running down the hall.

Megan sighed, face palming, before going back to her work, "Why did she have to be transferred over here from the Nintendo department!?"

* * *

During lunch break, Megan leaned on the counter, sighing as she sipped her coffee. Just then, Violet walked in, giving her a small and cut nod, before walking past, going into the fridge, only to let out a small scream, jumping back, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Just then, Amy rushed in, looking around, before striking a pose, "Violet, whatever you do, do NOT look inside the fridge- Oh, whoops, to late."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Violet shouted, pulling out a cup of what looked like dark green sludge.

Megan nearly barfed, while Amy took the mug, sniffing it bit, before taking a huge gulp, "It's my breakfast blended. Why?"

The two simply gave Amy a look, before nodding, the both of them walking out.

"What? You guys don't do that?"

* * *

Megan sighed, walking to the exit, only to stop, gulping. To get from her office cube to the exit, she had to go past HER office area.

She wanted to quickly walk past, only to hear the words…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU TOOK ALL OF THE POTATO SOULS!? THE HELL, MAN! I SAID THAT I WANTED SOME OF THE BOMB SWIGITY!"

Megan's eyes widened, only to sigh, as she walked on, keeping her head low, wondering how many time she was dropped on her head as a child.

* * *

It was another normal day, you know, right before Amy came crashing in through Megan's window. Megan's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL, STONE!?"

Amy stayed on the floor, glass all over her, before she grinned, pushing herself back up, giving Megan a thumbs up and a grin, "I'd stay around for a longer chat, but I must go, my people need me!"

Rather then leaving out the door, she crashed through the other window, leaving Megan with two broken windows, wide questioning eyes, while listening to Amy as she screamed her way back down the fifth level of the building.

…Then, it hit her…

"…HOW THE HELL DID SHE CRASH INTO MY OFFICE WINDOWS ON THE FIFTH FLOOR!?"

* * *

Another normal day.

Megan sighed, mentally slapping herself.

It'll never be a normal good day ever again.

All thanks to her.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY, AND I'M GONNA RIDE IT, ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Megan groaned, holding her head, fighting her curiosity, only to lose. She rolled her rolling chair back, peeking out the door, only to quickly going back into the office, avoiding Amy as she rolled by.

"THEY SEE ME ROLLING, THEY HATING!"

Another head stuck out from there office, said guy shaking his head, and yet, a gin was present on his face, "Stone's pretty weird, huh?"

Megan scowled, "Oh, you've got no idea."

* * *

And that was only a few from the many that had happened in the last week!

Megan groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, before rising. It was only then she noticed what day it was, as her face scrunched up with disgust, "Oh God, no…"

"Yo, Meggy, my man!" Amy said, rushing in, arms wide open like she was expecting hug, "Guess what day it is!"

Megan scowled, pushing Amy away, before readjusting her glasses, "I don't have time for you."

"Aww, just guess!" Amy said, her eyes gleaming with humor, "Fine, I'll tell you; it's valentines day!"

"Oh. The day of fake love, chocolate, and stupid roses." Megan deadpanned, "Wonderful. When should I begin wasting my time with men?"

Amy shook her head, smiling, "Here, I've got-."

"Amy, just stop." Megan insisted, slowly loosing her patience.

Amy laughed, "Come on, I got you-!"

"No."

"Please just-."

"No."

"Oh, come on-."

"God damnit, Stone!" Megan shouted, "Listen up! I don't like you, I don't WANT to like you! You're an immature child who thinks that she can do as she pleases when she wants to because she wants to!"

It was silent, until Amy laughed, the sound forced, "C-come on, man. I got you-."

"Get the fuck out of my office." Megan growled, "I swear, do it now; before I fucking kill you."

Just like that, something inside of Amy snapped, as she backed up, out of the office. She looked down at the red package, before throwing it in, "…Happy valentines day." She murmured, before shoving her hands into her pockets, walking out.

"Good riddance." Megan murmured, looking over her computer, before stopping. She couldn't help but look the gift over, curiosity finally settling in, as she reached over to pick it up.

It was a small red box, with a red bow on it. Megan took the top of, finding a few chocolates and a piece of folder paper.

She unfolded the paper, reading it over, as guilt washed over her:

 _Yo, wassup, buddy?_

 _Look, I know you think I'm annoying and all, but I've gotta say, thanks for hanging in there. I'm annoying and I know it; but I do what I can to fit in. I'm different, and I know it. I'm just happy that you didn't full on snap at me on day one, ya know? You're the closest friend I've got, even if you think I'm weird._

 _So, in a way, thank you, bro._

 _Happy valentines day, buddy._

 _Amy Scarlet Stone._

Megan felt the guilt crush her, as she shot up, walking out of her office. She took deep breaths in, tying to keep calm, keeping it together.

All this time, she never thought that the goofball of the office would think of her so highly. No buddy really "liked" her, more of a type of "fear/respect" thing. So, to know that the one person who liked her was the one she pushed away the most; it hurt a bit.

Megan gathered her courage, before knocking lightly, "Hey, it's me."

Silence.

Megan cleared her throat, "So, umm…can I come in?"

Silence.

Megan sighed, peeking in, only to have her eyes go wide.

No one was inside.

Panicking slightly, she dashed out of the building, rushing down the stairs. She knew that Amy was about as random as it gets, so if she wasn't here, where would she be?

Megan growled, "Think; if I were Amy, where would I be?"

Just then, it hit her, as she dashed for her care, nearly ripping the door open, as she drove off.

She knew where Stone would be.

* * *

In a bar, Amy sat, head on the counter, empty glass in hand. She felt horrible, but she didn't want to stop any time soon. She yawned, giving the bartender a look, "Hit me."

The guy behind the counter sighed, "Another glass of diet coke, miss?"

"Nah, I'm feeling edgy…Just the simply coke."

The man sighed, pouring her glass, before moving on to drying glasses.

Just as she took a sip, the door opened and shut with a loud thud, followed by sigh, as someone sat down next to her, "…I'll have what she's having."

The bartender gave the two a look, before grabbing glass, leaving them.

Megan looked over at Amy, who's eyes had lost that childish glow, "…Hey."

"Why are you here?"

Megan felt a little bad, having someone like Amy snapping back like that, before sighing, "I came to apologize."

"Alright…Why?"

Megan sighed, hating when Amy acted like that, before her eyes narrowed at the glass, "Is…Is that coke?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I thought you'd be drinking liquor."

"What? Look, I'm stupid, but I'm not a full blown idiot."

Megan laughed lightly, "Yeah, sure; okay." She murmured, taking sip, before sighing, "I mean it though; I'm sorry."

Amy nodded, eyes still dead, "Sure."

Megan sighed, punching Amy's shoulder slightly, "I mean it, Stone!" She growled, before sighing, holding the bridge of her nose, "Look, I'll admit, you're an annoying prideful idiot that doesn't really care for to many consequences."

"Wow, best apology ever." Amy murmured.

"-But you're a good person." Megan finished, "I mean, come on, you're hilarious."

Amy smiled lightly, a bit more glow coming back, "Ya think so?"

Megan grinned, "Yeah! I mean, you're just so random! No wonder the others like you."

Amy laughed lightly, striking a pose, "Well, I'm just that awesome."

Megan laughed, before going back to being serious, "I mean it though, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amy murmured, grinning, "Besides, I can't hold grudges."

Megan smirked, looking the place over, "…So, I don't plan on going back to work; you?"

"Hell no. That boss man, what's his face? Oh yeah, Konoha; he's on my ass 24/7." Amy said, smiling into the glass, before standing up, "Wanna just chill? From one bro to another?"

Megan would have turned it down, knowing that accepting would only mean random actions that could end with the two of them in jail.

But she only smirked, "Let's."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, and happy Valentines day!**

 **Also, don't worry about Universe jumper; I just need some ideas. So, be sure to comment which fandom to visit in the reviews!**

 **Nothing else to really say, so...**

 **Till next time guys, bai bai!**


End file.
